Falling Away
by Aeslinn
Summary: Sakura's death has left Syaoran eternally wounded and searching vengefully for her murderer. But the murderer is not who he expects it to be...Totally sad and angsty! Be warned!
1. Prologue

Falling Away

_Memories are just where you laid them_

_Drag their waters til the depths give up their dead_

_What did you expect to find_

_Was there something you left behind_

_Don't you remember anything I said when I said_

_Don't fall away_

_And leave me to myself_

_Don't fall away_

# And leave love bleeding in my hands…

- Hemorrhage (In My Hands) - Fuel

Flashes of pain and glimmers of light. Piercing shrieks, lost wails. That was death. Souls with nowhere to go and nothing to feel. That was misery. Tears and hopelessness, knowing no matter what you did and how well you did it, it would never be enough.

That was love.

Li Syaoran hopped backward and threw up his sword, using it to shield himself and the person behind him. Streaks of lightning struck the flat of the blade, wrapping around its length but fizzing out moments later. His magic was stronger now, at its peak. He was going to win this.

Behind him, Kinomoto Sakura was down on one knee, clutching at her right arm. It was broken, she knew it was. And she was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of trying to win. It needed to be over and put to rest.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, his gaze on the heavily cloaked figure before him. He turned his head a bit, not wanting to look away but needing Sakura to hear him. "Sakura!"

She looked up, wincing. "I'm here." She reassured him from behind. She stood slowly and switched her wand to her good hand, lifting it up before herself.

"Come forth, Windy!" she cried and light exploded before her, behind Syaoran. She gazed into that brightness, struck by its holy beauty. The warmth that came on calling on an old friend. To be able to fight side by side once more.

Mist rose from the light, clouding the room. Syaoran risked a quick glance behind himself and was instantly brought back to the matter at hand, sword lifting to ward off more streaks of lightning.

Windy was as glorious as ever, as lovely as when they had first met. She came into being from the mist, feminine form hovering in mid-air.

It was over. Once Windy got to their enemy it would be over.

But Windy wasn't moving. Her pale green figure remained hovering above Sakura, looking somehow lost. Syaoran turned to look at her over his shoulder, brow furrowing.

"Windy?" Sakura whispered in confusion. She gazed up at her friend. "What is it?"

The figure before them lifted a hand, fingers splayed. And he motioned, one quick graceful gesture.

Windy looked from him to Sakura.

"Windy." Sakura uttered, blinking wide green eyes, realization only then beginning to cloud them.

The card slowly turned, floating away from Sakura. Syaoran stared at the scene before him, watched as it played out. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the card. There was a strange expression on the element's face, one that closely resembled remorse.

_My Mistress…_

The cards spoke to her sometimes. Only a few of them had human voices. But she understood them when they cried, when they laughed. When they thrummed with power, it was to reassure her that she still had them when in need of them. And when they were silent it was because they thought of her.

_I'm sorry…_

_"Windy!"_ Sakura gasped, taking an involuntary step back.

The card disintegrated into mist once more, smoke suddenly funneling outward and shooting toward Sakura. The young woman could only watch, frozen in place as she was surrounded, embraced by an old friend.

"Sakura!"

Syaoran took a step in her direction and Windy reared up, a pure blast of wind flinging him backward. He hit the floor hard and slid, coming to a stop at the feet of their enemy in robes.

Sakura cried out as intangible winds closed around her, and her arms were forced away from her body, latched onto tightly. Her broken arm was twisted upward and she shouted something incoherently, wincing, as a thin band of wind took hold of her neck and tightened.

Syaoran rose up onto his rear in soreness, Chinese robes dragging. Two hands grabbed him from behind, grabbing fistfuls of his robe and his hair. He instantly fought to free himself, swiping at the lean figure underneath the black, flowing cloak.

Windy took hold of Sakura roughly, lifting her off the ground.

"Stop, Windy!" she gasped, broken arm being tugged on.

The dark figure shoved Syaoran to the ground, straddling him, one hand wrapping around his neck. His other hand lifted and he waved, movements almost elegant. Syaoran watched him through slits for eyes, hands trying to wrench off the strong grip he had on his neck.

A choked scream ripped from Sakura as white bolts of lightning streaked before her chest. The forks of light joined into one single source, an expanding disc of flickering white light. It was painful, suspended in mid-air, spread-eagled, and it felt as if something was being yanked from her, pulled out of her chest.

Syaoran managed one punch, into the man's face hidden by the cloak. The man stumbled, recoiling backward and then, angrily, he gestured once more.

Sakura's shriek cut through the air, shrill. And the white light expanded, flooding the room.

Syaoran was aware of only one thing then. His body was lifted by the man, his strength suddenly superhuman. And he was flung, crashing into a wall several feet away. Pain flooded his body, gripping him and doubling him over. With a muffled groan he fell to the floor, the white light fading into black.

_"Syaoran…"_

His eyes came open slowly and he blinked, lips parting. The ceiling was overhead, a familiar ceiling but not his own. The room swam before him and he blinked once more, clearing away tears.

_"Syaoran…"_

He looked up, recognizing the voice. "S…Sakura?"

She stood several feet away, skin almost seeming to glow.

_"Syaoran."_

He rose slowly, hands sliding across dirt. The room was empty around them but dust and debris littered the floor, creating a blanket of dirt. He stood painfully and then faltered from the soreness in his limbs. "Sakura." He whispered, wincing. With a hiss he stood and he looked at her, taking a step in her direction.

She looked at him sadly from where she stood and as he focused he realized she _was_ glowing. Her hair shone, skin shimmering.

_"I come with a message."_ She said quietly. And she hesitated as he stared at her in confusion.

"A message?"

Sakura looked down for a moment, head bowing. But then she lifted her gaze once more to him, a tender look upon her face. _"The Cards have been retrieved, returned to their rightful master. Know the face of your love for you shall not cast your eyes upon her again."_ Sakura said softly, as if repeating someone. And her eyes suddenly shifted, changing color. Her figure brightened with an inner light and her features melted, reshaping slowly into those of an eternally young girl.

"Illusion." Syaoran murmured, stumbling as he took another step.

The Card withdrew, figure suddenly fading. _"Sayonara, Syaoran-sama."_ She whispered faintly and a moment later she vanished into nothing, a soft breeze blowing across the floor.

And Syaoran was left staring at the spot she had just stood.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

How long had it been now? So long. Unbearably long. Seconds had turned into minutes. Minutes into hours. Daidouji Tomoyo had found him that day, Li Meilin close by. Eriol had told them where to find him and they had found him, hours later, curled into a little ball exactly where he had last stood.

"Xiao Lang."

The sky was a beautiful shade tonight. Light blue with purple-pink clouds. So many of her favorite colors, there before him. The moon shone brilliantly, clear. Majestic. Surrounded by stars which were slowly appearing.

"Xiao Lang…"

If he called out to the moon, would she answer? Would she tell him where Sakura had gone? No, he knew where she was. She sang down to him from her place there in the stars. She had left him behind. Eriol had told him, so long ago. Sakura's presence was no longer felt. It had cut off around the same time they had fought that man. Which was how Eriol had known to send Tomoyo and Meilin.

Sakura had died.

"Xiao Lang…" came a small voice from behind, sniffling. "Please don't do this again…"

He blinked, brought out of his reverie and he looked over his shoulder at Li Meilin, who had tears shining in her eyes. He straightened, off and away from the balcony and stared at her for a small eternity, feeling completely lost.

"What's wrong, Meilin?" he asked her quietly.

Meilin gazed at him, long hair hanging loose. "Everything." She whispered, hesitating. And then she bowed her head and went into the circle of his arms, embracing him. He wordlessly wrapped his arms around her, chin coming to rest on the top of her head.

And for a small lifetime all there was were her sobs, her breathing. And then she shifted a bit, not wanting to let go, and said quietly against his chest, "You were there again."

Syaoran remained wordless as she sniffled.

_I'm always there. I'll always be where she is._

"I knew from the beginning…" she was whispering, "that marriage to you would only make me your wife. Not your love."

He softened, smiling gently down at the crown of her head. "Meilin…"

"And if she lived today she would be your wife as intended." Her fingers dug into his shirt at his collar and he knew she played with the slender silver band hanging off the chain around his neck. He swallowed against her scent, realizing only once more that hers wasn't the scent he needed.

"But I'm your wife, Xiao Lang." She said. "Please don't leave me here like this…"

Syaoran stood silently, fingers smoothing her long, silky hair and he felt detached, strangely light. As if he weren't standing in his own body. Non-existent, almost.

_How can I promise that I won't leave you when I'm already gone?_

He lifted his gaze, looking up at the moon overhead. And he prayed, even as he held Meilin that wherever she was, Sakura was embracing him comfortingly.

Hiiragizawa Eriol stared into the fire, gaze blank. All around him the world breathed. Lived. Moved on. He didn't know what time it was, only that it was night. Was it even the same day? The fire seemed to burn for hours, eating away at the wood in the fireplace. Akizuki Nakuru lay on the couch to the side, eyes closed. She didn't need to rest, didn't need to sleep. And yet she hadn't given up on old habits. On the back of the couch Spinel Sun also lay in his false form, but his eyes glittered in the firelight.

The flames enchanted him. Always had. When he had made the Cards, as Clow Reed in his past life, it had been because of the roaring fire. The water drops which dripped from the small rain shower that had just passed. The wind that shook the shutters of the house. All those things. And the power one would have, harnessing those elements. He had been greedy for that power.

But he had never wanted Sakura to pay for it.

_"She told me I would never see her again! That the cards had been returned to their rightful owner."_

Xiao Lang had been frantic when they had spoken that last time. And after Eriol had told him what he had felt his descendant had died before his eyes. Just as she had. But Xiao Lang still walked the earth even if his soul had gone on to join his love.

Wherever she was.

The fires would always burn, and love and death would always walk hand in hand into the flames.

"Has it been five years already?" Spinel Sun asked faintly and his gaze was now on Eriol.

Eriol smiled at him slowly, black hair hanging into his boyishly innocent face. "It has, my friend. Five long years." He answered softly, dark eyes shining in the light of the flames.

Nakuru's eyes came open, as if she had been awake the entire time. "It moves differently now." She murmured. "When the Card Mistress lived it seemed as if life moved quickly." She broke off, blinking into nothing as if trying to search for what she missed. "Time was ours."

He knew what she meant. Time had flown since he had first encountered Kinomoto Sakura. He had been ten. They had all been ten. Sakura and Xiao Lang had fallen in love. Had parted. Had reunited. And their love had seemed eternal.

_"We parted once! I'll find her again!"_

Their engagement had been expected. For the Li Clan it had been necessary to reclaim the power that was now known as the Sakura Cards. But for Sakura and Xiao Lang, marriage was another step towards a life together. They had both wanted it.

They had both fallen short.

Time had flown fast then, always out of reach. It had felt as if no matter how hard he ran he couldn't catch it. The day Sakura had died he had finally caught up and now? Now time lay all around him and he didn't know what to do with any of it.

"Sometimes, when I become thoughtful," Nakuru whispered, tone distant, "I find myself missing Yue."

Eriol looked at her in surprise. "Do you?"

She didn't answer, instead closing her eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position. "And Spinel Sun misses Keroberos." She added.

"I do not." Spinel Sun stated, opening his jaws wide to yawn.

Eriol's face saddened once more. After the death of Sakura Tomoyo had gone to her house, to her room, for keepsakes and she had discovered the Clow Book gone, along with the Guardian. As if they had never existed.

Kinomoto Touya had been in the room when she had arrived. And he said that he had felt it, in his heart, the exact moment Sakura had gone. He had said that he would never see her again. And it had been enough to make Tomoyo cry.

He had also been the one to alert her to the fact that Tsukishiro Yukito was gone. Which meant Yue had gone as well.

Kinomoto Fujitaka and Touya had moved away not long afterwards.

"What evil to plague their family. To take the mother and the daughter. What sorrow." Eriol murmured, remembering Kinomoto Nadeshiko's face from pictures Sakura had shown him. 

_"She was a model. But to me, she was my mom."_

"Eriol." Nakuru called him softly.

He looked up, only understanding then that Nakuru had called him once already. Her face was sad as she gazed at him. He smiled at her, feigning a cheerfulness he just couldn't feel in his heart.

"There's no need to pretend." She said quietly, the cheerfulness only making her all the more sorrowful. "Even when you try to hide it, it becomes all the more palpable." She broke off, eyes shimmering. "Daidouji-san hasn't forgotten you."

Eriol felt surprise once more at the fact that she could see passed his expressions into what he felt. He was getting forgetful in his young age. Of course they would see through him, passed whatever barriers he had erected. They had been made to understand him, to feel what he felt.

And what he felt at the moment he wouldn't have wished on anyone.

"You'll be with Tomoyo again." Nakuru said in a comforting tone. And she closed her eyes once more, leaning her head down on her arms.

He gazed at her wordlessly, realization slowly washing over him.

_It ripped us apart. All of us._

Xiao Lang had married Meilin and gone back to China. Eriol himself had moved back to England after the Kinomotos had gone away. And Tomoyo. Tomoyo had stayed in Japan all by herself. The strongest of all of them to stay where it had all occurred. He wondered again what she felt to live in the same area knowing that when she had been a little girl she had had a best friend named Sakura. A best friend who had been Mistress to the Cards, who had had a heart big enough for everyone to crawl into. A friend who had left the earth before her time.

_We're alone now._

And he suddenly felt something, something he hadn't felt in a long time. A small spark. Of life. And he lifted his head slowly, looking at the fire in confusion.

_Sakura…_

He basked in the sensation for a moment, in the warmth her presence brought. And then, as it began to fade he tried to reach for it. He reached with his mind and his heart but it slipped away, vanished into the night, and he was left feeling empty.

He was losing it, imagining things that weren't there. He would gladly have accepted the spark as an indication of Sakura's rebirth into the world but the feeling was gone now. Sakura had not returned. She was still dead.

And he needed air.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"Li-kun! I can't believe it's you! How are you doing?" Daidouji Tomoyo exclaimed, deep purple eyes shining happily upon recognizing the voice on the other line. The day had started to drag for some odd reason, too much work in a small amount of time. And it was always the same.

"I'm fine, Daidouji-san. Yourself?" he asked her politely, playing with the satin sheets of his bed. Morning light filtered in mistily through snow-white curtains and he glanced over from his spot seated on the edge of the bed to Meilin, who was still asleep under the covers. He smiled gently, reaching out to push away several strands of hair that had settled across her smooth cheek.

"So polite, Syaoran." Tomoyo scolded good-naturedly, using his name comfortably. "But I'm fine. And Meilin-chan?"

Syaoran nodded, finally rising off the bed carefully so as not to disturb his sleeping wife. "She's good. Still sleeping actually." He answered.

Tomoyo hesitated on the line. "You've been awake for a while, haven't you." She asked but it came out sounding more like a statement. She knew him only too well now and whenever she could she clucked over him like his mother. 

He found himself quite enjoying it. Meilin did it often and Sakura…Sakura had done it always. But it was good to have a new person worry. He exhaled, stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door behind himself. The long hallway stretched out before him and he floated down the length absentmindedly. "I haven't slept." He corrected her. "I…needed to hear your voice."

_To be reminded once more…_

"My voice?" Tomoyo repeated, mischievous once more. "Make sure Meilin isn't hearing you. She's a tricky one. The last thing I want to hear is her once again claiming ownership of you."

She didn't add that it was actually the first thing she wanted to hear. Because maybe, just maybe, it would feel as it had so many years ago. It would have some semblance to it.

It would feel as if Sakura still lived.

"So, what happened?" Tomoyo asked, seriousness clouding her voice. "It would usually take Meilin screaming your ear off for you to call."

Syaoran chuckled to himself, pausing outside the glass doors of his balcony. Down below he heard movement, maids preparing breakfast. Wei-san speaking quietly to his mother about preparations. He closed his mind to it, pulling open one of the glass doors and allowing the morning air to wake him from his dreariness. "I had a small talk with Meilin last night. Just the usual. I don't listen. I don't love her. Why don't I let her cook more often…" he shrugged.

Tomoyo burst out laughing in his ear and he basked in the warmth that she brought, the familiarity that it induced, and he almost expected to hear another feminine laugh with hers, one just as carefree but the slightest bit huskier with age.

_Tomoyo, how long has it been since you laughed so freely?_

He wondered about it once more, feeling himself slip low again.

"Has she forgotten what happened at your own wedding?" Tomoyo was asking, still giggling.

"If she has, I haven't." he replied. And he finally stepped out onto the balcony. The morning was glorious, a gentle wind playing with his auburn locks. "But then, she made me realize something…"

"That her voice can shatter glass?"

Syaoran swallowed, wishing he could partake of the humor. But he didn't feel anything at the moment. "That she loved me." He said softly. "That no matter how much I loved Sakura, she'd always love me just as much."

Tomoyo had fallen silent, all jokes gone. And there was the slightest hesitation before she asked, "What are you saying, Syaoran?"

Syaoran gazed out over his property, the large garden of blooming roses and cherry blossom trees. Everywhere he went he saw her, was reminded of her. He was becoming fearful. "I don't know what I'm saying, Tomoyo. My life is a blur and yet…" he exhaled shakily, "It goes by so slow…"

On the other line Tomoyo was quiet, her silence sorrowful.

"I need to get her out of my head. Because…" he shook his head, feeling something painful deep inside. "I can't live like this. I hurt everyone around me and I can't help it, feeling this way."

Tomoyo nodded on her side, scratching her nail into the glass table her phone set sat on. "I think…you can't lay your demons to rest." She murmured into the receiver, long dark hair falling down both sides of her face.

"I need to know, Tomoyo. I need to know what happened to her. I need to know who has the cards." He stopped short suddenly, staring out into nothing and he almost couldn't say it, almost couldn't finish. "I need…a body to bury…"

There was silence on the phone and then Tomoyo whispered, "Syaoran…"

Syaoran stared for another moment and then he blinked, the world around him coming into focus once more. He bowed his head, fingertips running across the white stone of the balcony. "My one year anniversary is coming up, Tomoyo." He said quietly.

"I know," came her voice faintly. "I already got you a gift…"

Syaoran smiled, a small bit of warmth coming back. "Arigato, Tomoyo-san. But I'm actually planning a small get-together. And I want you to come." He said. And he added quickly, "I'll pay your way and you'll be staying here for the time."

Tomoyo's smile was evident in her tone. "I'll pay my own way. But if Meilin cooks, all bets are off." She said, sounding as haughty as possible but still radiating sweetness.

Syaoran nodded. "Deal. It's in a week. I'll call you again later today with the details."

"Great."

Syaoran turned away from the balcony before suddenly remembering. "Oh, and one more thing, Tomoyo-san." He said quickly. "Can you invite…" and he broke off uncertainly.

Tomoyo paused before supplying the name. "Eriol?" she asked. "Of course. I'll get in contact with him."

Syaoran felt a strange lightening off his shoulders. "Arigato, Tomoyo."

Eriol lifted his head from the stove, steam rising from the pot of white rice he boiled. Something was coming, about to happen, and he blinked, wiping at his brow.

The phone rang and he looked at it, frowning. Somehow he knew who it was going to be. He didn't know how but he knew and he didn't know what to do for a moment. Then all common sense returned and he threw down his dishrag and scooped up the phone. "Hello?"

There was the slightest pause before a soft voice came through. "Eriol?"

Eriol blinked, his beating heart thumping almost audibly. "Tomoyo." He said her name quietly and he bowed his head, inhaling.

"Hai." Came the response. "How are you?"

_Miserable. Old._

"I'm…I'm fine." He answered and he cleared his throat. "Yourself?"

There was awkwardness between them, he felt it like static and he wondered if she felt it too. "I'm good." She replied after a small pause. "I just called to say that Syaoran is having a get-together. His anniversary is coming up."

"In a week, yes." Eriol nodded.

"Right." Tomoyo answered. "Well, he asked me to invite you." She said. "I'll be going and…" she broke off, inhaling into the receiver. "I wouldn't mind seeing you there."

Eriol smiled slowly, eyes moving toward the rice. "I need a few directions on getting there." He joked quietly.

"Once I have them so will you." Tomoyo said quickly.

Eriol nodded. "Sounds good, then." He said. And he asked, "Should I think about bringing Nakuru and Spinel Sun?"

Tomoyo became thoughtful. "I think you should definitely consider it. I'm under the impression Syaoran wants to feel…like he did in the past. He wants one more memory, maybe…"

Eriol wandered over to the stove, fingers lifting to touch the knobs. "What do _you_ want, Tomoyo?" he asked softly, his gaze unseeing. In his mind he saw her, guessed as to what she was doing while they spoke. Perhaps she was lying down in bed, staring at her ceiling. Or maybe she was outside in her own little garden, wearing a long, pale dress.

"It doesn't matter what I want." She whispered. "I want what-"

"It _does_ matter." He cut her off. "It matters to me. It matters because you have to stop thinking about everyone else, what everyone else needs. When Sakura lived it was all about her-"

"Don't do this again, Eriol-" she began, pain in her voice.

"Don't worry about everyone else, Tomoyo. For once, let someone worry about _you."_ He hesitated. "Let _me_ worry for you."

"I have to go now-" she said softly and he felt it, felt that she was pulling away.

"No, Tomoyo, wait." He said, needing to reach her, just once. Just get through to her that Sakura was dead and that if anyone needed the most comfort out of all of them it was her, because she hadn't grieved. Since the beginning she had been the mother of the group, comforting Xiao Lang, reassuring Meilin when they had married. Pushing Eriol away. He knew what she thought. If Sakura couldn't be happy then she herself didn't deserve to be happy.

_"As long as the one I love is happy it will be enough for me…"_

"I'll call you again with the details when Syaoran tells me. Please bring Nakuru and Suppi-chan." She was saying and she was a second away from hanging up, he heard it.

"Tomoyo-"

She inhaled, and it was almost as if he felt her trembling through the phone. Or maybe his heart felt it over the distance. "I miss you…" she whispered sadly and then there was a small click and the dial tone sounded.

Eriol stood frozen, receiver pressed to his ear. And then he closed his eyes, lips tightening, and clicked off the phone. 

Nakuru's voice came gently from the doorway of the kitchen. "Eriol…"

He didn't bother looking her way, putting down the phone slowly. Instead he returned to the rice and smiled humorlessly. "I'll be done soon so we can eat." He said quietly, gaze unseeing and blurring the slightest bit.

_How shameful…_

From behind he heard Nakuru come close and then her arms wrapped around his waist, her head coming to rest on his back. And he didn't need her to say anything to reassure him. For the first time in a long time he realized he wanted to be held. He exhaled against her arms and then lifted one hand to grasp hers, swallowing.

At the gathering he would let Tomoyo know and he would set things right.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Tomoyo looked around the airport terminal, searching the crowd. She had two bags packed, enough clothes to last her a week. Her purple eyes scanned every face that passed, every dark-haired man. He was late. And she was beginning to get nervous.

"Tomoyo."

She stiffened momentarily and then turned, ever so slowly.

Eriol stood behind her, a carry bag thrown over one shoulder, another bag in his left hand. Next to him stood Nakuru in her false form, long brown hair tied back into a full braid. And in her arms she carried a tiny cage from which Spinel Sun peeked out.

But her eyes strayed to Eriol and stayed on him, caught.

He smiled faintly at her, eyes hooded. "It's been a while." He said quietly.

She found herself nodding thoughtlessly. "Yes. Yes, it has." And she finally managed to pull her gaze away and look toward Nakuru. "Konnichi wa, Nakuru." And she looked down at the cage in her hands, "Oh, Suppi-chan! They have you locked up!"

Spinel Sun meowed, sounding just as indignant as she.

"You poor thing…" Tomoyo reached out and poked her fingers through the mesh, scratching the underside of Spinel Sun's jaw. 

Eriol glanced at Nakuru and nodded faintly. "Well, our plane leaves soon. Perhaps we should get Spinel Sun accustomed to flying without us?"

Tomoyo looked sad as Nakuru pulled the cage back and then turned to wander off. Eriol watched her go off and then slowly turned his attention back to Tomoyo who had put down her bags. "Looking forward to the party?"

Tomoyo nodded slightly. "Very much. It's been a while since I've seen Syaoran." She answered. "He didn't sound very…together when we spoke last week. I'm worried about him."

Eriol nodded in understanding and looked over his shoulder once more awkwardly.

_You always worry about everyone else…_

"I don't regret what I said to you. On the phone." He said quietly. He didn't meet her eyes, seemingly focused on something off in the distance.

Tomoyo didn't reply to that, bowing her head and looking at her bags.

"In fact, I've never meant anything more." This time he did turn to face her but she didn't lift her gaze. He cocked his head, trying to get a better look at her face. "And I still mean it now."

Tomoyo swallowed, almost trying to hide behind her hair. "Mean what?" she asked hoarsely.

Eriol gazed at her. "What I said about me taking care of you." He answered her. And he lifted a hand, reaching toward her chin.

She turned her head slightly, as if to dodge his hand. But at the same time he knew she didn't want to. He felt that she wanted him to touch her, wanted him to comfort her. His fingers came in contact with her chin, thumb pressing against the softness of her bottom lip. And she exhaled shakily through those lips, the gentle breath caressing his fingers. He gazed at her solemnly, dark eyes lowering to her mouth. His thumb lifted upward, pushing against her top lip and then slipping down the curve to the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes met his and she stared at him, looking absolutely frightened. It hurt, to see such a look of terror on her face and to know that it was directed at him. 

"I don't want to do this now. Not again." She whispered, frame trembling faintly.

"If not now, when?" he asked her softly.

She blinked slowly at his question and then finally recoiled away from his touch, head bowing. "Never."

Eriol stared at her, fingers still held out, pain flooding his body. A pure, hot agony that caused him to stiffen to the point of breaking. His hand dropped away, falling to his side and he also bowed his head.

"All right." He murmured. And he nodded, mostly to himself. At least now he knew. He had always wondered why they had broken apart, why she blamed herself. And now he knew that they wouldn't be together. It was almost a strange relief, knowing the truth. And yet…

It hurt.

Tomoyo inhaled, making a small noise and he felt, more than knew, that she cried. He kept his head down, not wanting to look at her, not wanting to see the tears that had gathered and fallen from her eyes. Maybe to allow her to save face. Or perhaps to allow himself the same respect.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her come close and he caught her scent before he felt her. Lilac. Juniper. A mixture of the two. It lifted from her long, dark hair, assaulted his senses. And then she was lifting her hands to his face, standing on tiptoe to press a small kiss to the corner of his lips. "I missed you…so much…" she whispered against his jaw, her tears rubbing off on his own skin.

He dropped his bag, hands lifting to grasp her wrists, and he turned his face, brushing the smallest kiss against her lips. "I missed you just as much..." He replied gently and he pulled her close, releasing her wrists to wind his arms around her, embracing her to him tightly. 

She allowed it, taking hold of his shirt with frantic hands, molding herself to him. She felt as if she needed his warmth, his strength. And yet she said, "We can't ever be, Eriol. We can't."

He frowned, not wanting to hear it, not another excuse to rip them apart. Not then.

"It isn't fair to anyone. Especially not to you." She said softly against his collar.

_To me..?_

"Because I wouldn't put all of me into it. I can never give all of myself again, I can't." she shook her head stiffly as if looking for another way to put it but she couldn't find other words, couldn't make him understand. "I can't…"

He tightened his embrace, willing her to stop, to stop saying what she was saying. And she seemed to whimper against him, arms trembling from gripping his shirt so hard. He hesitated before saying against her hair, "I want to take care of you. I want you to give in…"

"I won't give in." she said and she said it firmly even though she trembled. "I won't."

He felt her slipping away once more, falling out of his grip. "Sakura wouldn't want this." He uttered. "She wouldn't want you to be alone-"

"Sakura wouldn't want to be dead right now." She replied and it was enough to freeze him in place. The iciness in her tone as she had said it. When had she ever been so callous? 

He suddenly felt very cold. Stiffening, he released her, allowed her to step away. Her hands left his shirt mangled, his heart even more torn. He stared at her and she didn't meet his eyes, one clenched fist lifting to her mouth and wiping away fallen tears.

A loud, feminine voice suddenly announced their flight and he almost didn't hear it through his haze. But he became aware when she lifted her head and looked around.

"That's our flight." She said quietly and she looked at him.

He averted his gaze after a moment, blinking at his bag on the floor. How had that ended up there? Feeling detached from his body he bent and took hold of his bag once more, straightening.

"What about Nakuru?" she asked as he turned away slowly, heading for their gate.

"She'll catch up." He murmured faintly and he left her gazing after him.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

She had slept on his shoulder the entire plane ride. And he had watched her, noticed that the lines on her young face followed her into her dreams. She slept chasing devils and being chased by their demons. He knew then, was reminded once more, that of all of them she needed to rest. Have one good night's sleep without seeing Sakura in her dreams.

Now he sat in the backseat of a long car, the Chinese landscape flying by as he was driven to Xiao Lang's house. Beside him Tomoyo was pointing out things to him, acting as if nothing had occurred between them. Which was fine. He bowed his head against the scenery at his side. So long as she didn't disappear out of his life. He could take, just barely, not being able to touch her. But to never see here again, never hear her voice…

He would be left as devastated as Xiao Lang.

Nakuru was sticking her finger into Spinel Sun's cage, poking him and then quickly pulling back as he swiped at her. Eriol watched them for a little while, a small smile curving his lips. Carefree and innocent. He had been that once. 

"Look, there it is!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly.

Eriol looked up, finally seeing the house. And he cocked his head, rethinking. It wasn't a house so much as a mansion. Large, sprawling. With perfect white pillars in the front and grand doors. 

Like something he had had so long ago.

Standing out in the front, in the shade was Xiao Lang, auburn locks tossed by a gentle breeze. He turned his head, eyes catching on the car as it slowed to a stop in front and he had taken all of one step down when a black blur came from the doors, passing him by.

"They're here!"

Nakuru opened the door, coming out and she came face to face with Meilin who screeched to a halt before her. Meilin looked up at her, Nakuru being taller by several inches and then she looked at Spinel Sun in the cage, blinking wide eyes. 

Tomoyo also stepped out of the car, a smile widening on her face and Meilin instantly sidestepped passed Nakuru, throwing her arms around Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!" she cried cheerfully, long black hair waving behind her as she flung herself.

Tomoyo caught her, laughing and the girls embraced, Meilin jumping up and down happily. "It has been so long! How are you? How is your mother? How is Japan?"

Syaoran finally came up and he nodded at Nakuru, bending down to look at Spinel Sun in the cage. "You can let him out. It's almost cruel keeping a Guardian in a cage." He said and he lifted his hand, unlocking the cage.

Spinel Sun sprang out, hopping onto his shoulder and seating himself there quite comfortably.

Eriol came forward, laden with bags. "How are you, Xiao Lang?" he asked, and it was strange using his name like that. In the past he would probably never have used his name, quite content with calling him his descendant. Which he was, Eriol being half of Clow Reed's reincarnation.

Syaoran glanced at him and nodded. "Good, actually." He replied and Eriol felt somehow that even though they had never gotten along Xiao Lang did not hold him responsible for anything. In fact, it almost seemed as if Xiao Lang were trying to get along with him, perhaps correct old wrongs. 

Not for the first time did Eriol understand that Sakura's death had matured him before his time.

Syaoran reached out, taking a few of the bags. "The plane ride was all right?" he asked, glancing at Tomoyo as she finally managed to pry Meilin's grip from her neck. Tomoyo nodded and linked one arm through his, smiling sweetly.

"It was fine. Although I do feel the slightest bit jet-lagged." She answered.

Syaoran straightened, motioning with his head. "Then, come on. I'll show you all around and get you settled in. The house is a mess, all the decorations are lying around for tomorrow but I'm sure you'll be able to sleep through the noise." 

Together the group climbed the stairs, entering the house.

"He looks fine to me." Eriol said quietly, leaning into Tomoyo as they stood inside the large room the main festivities would be held. His dark eyes shifted from Xiao Lang to Meilin who was shrieking orders at a poor person setting up tables. Not too far away Xiao Lang was with another person, looking over several forms and then pointing toward the large windows across the south wall. He lowered the papers and motioned, indicating the beige curtains and shaking his head.

Tomoyo nodded solemnly. "But appearances can be deceiving." She murmured and she kept her gaze straight ahead, locked on Syaoran as Eriol glanced at her.

After a slight pause he said, "I'm sure," and leaned back on his heels, hands lifting to slide into his pockets.

Tomoyo looked at him then, quickly, and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in confusion but he merely shrugged, eyes darting toward Meilin as the girl skipped over to Xiao Lang.

Tomoyo turned back, also looking on as Meilin hopped to a stop beside Syaoran and wrapped her arms around his waist cheerfully. Absentmindedly, Syaoran wound an arm around her shoulders and then looked at her, seemingly asking her opinion about the windows. She shook her head and Syaoran nodded, satisfied, throwing an, _'I told you so'_ glance at the man.

"They look happy." Eriol said softly. "Happy to be together."

Tomoyo shook her head distractedly. "He didn't sound it on the phone." She whispered. "He sounded…off."

Syaoran turned away, handing back the papers to the man who quickly shuffled off and he pulled Meilin close, speaking to her almost intimately. She leaned into him, nodding and when she bowed her head he dropped a small kiss on her forehead, his hand intertwining with hers.

Tomoyo stared for all of a second before turning away from them, looking back toward the way she and Eriol had come in. Her lips trembled the slightest bit and she tightened them into a firm line, long hair falling down the sides of her face.

Eriol looked at her, reaching a hand out and touching her elbow. "You knew you would see this when you came here." He said to her quietly.

Tomoyo nodded, lips bloodless. "I know. I thought I was prepared. But I spent so long with the notion of Sakura-chan and Li-kun that it almost…makes me sick to see him with Meilin." And she looked at him quickly, almost panicking. "Not that I hate Meilin-chan because I don't, not at all."

Eriol nodded in understanding, all attention on her.

She shook her head. "Even at their wedding…it hurt to see them together, to know that it would never be Sakura-chan to be there beside him. That it would never…_be_ Sakura-chan who would be getting married." She swallowed painfully and then glanced over her shoulder towards the couple again, reluctantly. "Sakura-chan always wanted a marriage like the one her parents had. A union between two people who loved each other with all their hearts. She saw that union between herself and Syaoran."

Eriol also glanced at Xiao Lang and Meilin, thoughtfully.

_At least they're moving on though, aren't they?_

He looked at Tomoyo out of the corner of his eye.

_Which is more than I can say for you…_

Tomoyo plastered a smile onto her face as Meilin caught sight of them and skipped over to them, hair fashioned in her usual twin-ponytail style. "Meilin-chan…"

"What are you going to wear, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked excitedly. "I have an outfit but I'm not sure how it looks. Want to take a look with me?"

"Of course." Tomoyo nodded quickly.

Meilin linked an arm through hers. "Good, c'mon, let's go. Let's leave all the work to Syaoran." She glanced at him over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him. "We're leaving."

Syaoran's expression didn't waver in the least. "Don't let me find you in the kitchen." He warned.

_"Baka!"_ she countered as Tomoyo laughed and the two of them floated out of the room, leaving Eriol behind. 

Syaoran spared him a weary glance as he smiled wryly. "Is she always like that?" he asked his descendant, coming up to stand beside him.

Xiao Lang nodded, looking just as tired. "Always." He stressed.

"I feel sorry for you." Eriol said reassuringly and he studied him then, up close and personal. "Did you sleep last night? You look…quite drained."

Xiao Lang shrugged absentmindedly. "I had my fill." He said simply. And when he glanced at Eriol to find him looking at him inquisitively, he added, "Usually three or four hours do it for me."

Eriol arched his eyebrows. "That's not nearly enough." He murmured. "How long has it been since you had a normal night's sleep?"

Xiao Lang took a long moment to answer, eyes blinking. "Not for a while now." He said at last, speaking softly, so low that even Eriol had a hard time hearing him. He turned to gaze out the windows, expelling a deep breath slowly and Eriol looked with him, only then seeing the cherry blossom tree directly outside the large windows. Eriol glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, lips parting.

It was almost as if Xiao Lang knew what he wanted to ask. "My mother had them put up when I was young. And when she found out the new Cardcaptor was a girl named Sakura she had more put up. Like she knew what would happen." He said quietly, staring at the pink petals and strong trunk. 

Eriol didn't say anything.

Xiao Lang inhaled faintly, still in the same position. "I think my mother knows a lot more than she lets on." He said after a moment. "It always seemed like when I brought up…Sakura…she got this little light in her eye. Like she knew I saw her as more than just a rival."

"From her own magic perhaps?" Eriol inquired.

Xiao Lang smiled gently. "Mother's intuition." He corrected. And he looked at Eriol at last, turning his attention from the cherry blossom trees. "Come on, dinner should be ready soon. I want to stop by the kitchen and see if Meilin listened to me for once."

Eriol smiled and followed behind his host, head bowing.

The party was under way and Eriol looked around, feeling perfectly in place with what he wore but not with the strangers surrounding him. Tomoyo had slipped away seconds earlier, saying she would be getting a few drinks for him and herself and he wished she would return already. 

Off to the side Nakuru stood with Spinel Sun, a hand clamped over his snout as he sniffed towards small sweets and delicacies. And yet at the same time she was bent over, looking from one sweet to another, eyes wide.

Eriol smiled and glanced toward the front of the room where Xiao Lang was drifting from person to person, welcoming everyone and acting the part of the good host. Meilin, at his side and dressed in a lovely dark piece, was smiling just as sweetly, conversing here and there.

Tomoyo returned then, holding out a cup. "Here you go." She said, another cup in her hand.

He nodded. "Arigato." And he took in her appearance in one quick glance, looking away as his face flushed the slightest bit. She always had looked enchanting in light colors and the white dress she wore set off her dark hair and eyes. He took a deep swallow of the drink, realizing a moment later it had alcohol in it.

If nothing else he was glad he could hold his liquor.

Xiao Lang finally wound around to them, and at a close glance Eriol noticed Meilin was holding onto his arm for dear life. "These people…" Meilin whispered, leaning close and confiding in them.

Xiao Lang nodded in agreement, finger loosening his collar a bit. "Several Clan Leaders are here…" he murmured and he glanced at Meilin. "Did I invite them without realizing it?"

"Your mother." Meilin mouthed inaudibly. And she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

Xiao Lang nodded once more, opening his mouth to say something more when a bright light from the center of the room caused him to rear up and glance over his shoulder.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked up as well, focusing when small shrieks rang out.

In the middle of the large room, bright light was pulsing. Several people backed away, creating a circle around the light and lightening erupted from the ceiling, striking the floor and sending sparks flying.

"Nani..?" Tomoyo whispered in confusion. She looked at Syaoran. "Light shows?"

Syaoran shook his head slowly.

A small disc of light appeared, lightening forking along its rim and from its center rose a figure, draped in long black robes, hood drawn. He held a long black staff in a gloved hand, stance already one of anger.

Syaoran backed up a step, jaw clenching. "No…"

Eriol frowned, unsure of what he felt. A strange familiarity was rising inside, as if he had encountered this person once before. He glanced at Xiao Lang, trying to gauge his reaction.

Xiao Lang was paler than a ghost, lips parted. 

"It's him." He uttered faintly and he took hold of Meilin's hand, squeezing it tight. "It's the man who killed Sakura."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

The dark figure came forth, the brilliant disc sparking once before blinking out. The circle of people widened, squeezing away from the mage and the man merely paused in their center, staff held loosely.

Syaoran stared, quiet fury in his amber-brown eyes. Meilin reached out with her other hand, taking hold of his elbow and holding his stiff figure back. "Syaoran…"

The mage lifted one hand, a gloved finger pointing directly at Syaoran. And with the other hand he stabbed downward with his black staff, striking the floor.

For a moment nothing happened. The sound of the staff striking the floor echoed eerily around them. The man stood silently, never once lowering his hand. People watched him with held breath, Syaoran practically trembling from anger. And then, slowly, on each side of the man bright light exploded into being, small orbs hovering in the air. Blue light flashed across the width of the spheres, surrounding the light like rings around planets.

Syaoran frowned, looking from one orb to the other.

Eriol swallowed, jaw clenching as he felt that familiarity again. Something bad was coming, he felt it. He glanced over his shoulder toward Nakuru and Spinel Sun and he nodded once, slowly.

Nakuru came forth, hands releasing Spinel Sun who jumped to the floor with the soft patter of paws. She floated forward, Spinel Sun trotting with her and they came to stand in front of the group, taking up protective stances.

The orbs on both sides of the man burst and with it feathers flew.

Syaoran inhaled painfully, chest suddenly heaving. It wasn't possible. This was _not_ about to happen…

From one orb of snow white feathers appeared a large, golden, feline-looking creature, gold-bronze armor protecting his head and lean form. He took a step, crossing in front of the mage defensively. And from the other orb came the figure of a young man, form as brilliant as the light he appeared from. The figure darkened, the light blinking out and he had long white hair flowing down his back, gray-blue eyes blank of expression.

Spinel Sun and Nakuru stiffened noticeably and Nakuru glanced over her shoulder at Eriol, uncertainly.

Eriol, for the first time in a long time, didn't know what to do. He looked at Nakuru quickly and then shifted his gaze back to the two Guardians surrounding the black mage.

"Keroberos." Syaoran whispered faintly, looking from the Guardian to the Judge. "Yue-san…"

The white haired man lifted one hand slowly and blue light flashed, shards of glass-like material appearing before him. A moment later he swiped thoughtlessly and the shards flew at them, shining in the light of the festivities.

Syaoran recoiled, lips parting.

Nakuru took a step to the side, hand lifting, and burgundy-black light burst from her, appearance shifting. Her hair lifted, the brown strands lightening to a maroon red, party dress lengthening to reach to the floor. The shards struck a reddish-purple shield she threw up, her eyes suddenly flashing red and burning angrily.

Light fizzed around Spinel Sun, enveloping him. He burst into his true form, blue-black form a shadow in the brightness.

Eriol studied the mage, squinting. And he suddenly froze, eyes blinking widely as realization dawned on him.

_If he has the Guardians, he has the Cards…_

Syaoran lifted his hand, splaying fingers before his face. Behind him Meilin took another step back, releasing his other hand to stand beside Tomoyo in confusion.

His sword came into being and Syaoran took hold of it, taking a stance.

"Xiao Lang!" Eriol said quickly and when his descendant looked at him he whispered, "The Sakura Cards."

Syaoran frowned at him questioningly then faced off once more, looking at the mage.

The mage lifted the staff, black light streaking outward. One hand dug into his robe and he pulled forth a black object, flinging it into the air. Syaoran stared at the object, recognizing it but not the color or the Master.

A Dark Card.

The mage swung his staff, striking the card and light exploded from it, shooting outward. 

Eriol followed the light with his gaze, observing as it flew to the doors and paused. A lock appeared, hanging in mid-air for a moment, black wings upon its face. It slowly vanished, phasing into the door and he knew they were locked in now. 

This was going to end when one of them was the victor.

With a breath Eriol took a step forward, lifting his hand. "Release."

From his fist, another staff appeared, strikingly similar to the one the mage held. He took it into his grasp, coming to stand beside Xiao Lang and behind Nakuru and Spinel Sun.

The mage stared for all of a moment. Then he threw up another card, hitting its face with his staff. He hid his face from the brilliant mist that billowed from the card, backing away a step.

The smoke formed a slender woman, her figure a faint green. She came to float above her Master, gazing at Syaoran and his group blankly. With the same blankness Yue held in his stare.

"Windy." Syaoran growled.

Eriol placed a hand on his arm. "He has the Sakura Cards." He said to him quietly.

Syaoran exhaled impatiently. "I figured as much, thanks."

Eriol tightened his grip on his descendant's arm, bringing him back to the subject at hand. "Pay attention." He ordered. "He has the _Sakura Cards_. And they are his cards now. You once owned several of them but you lost them to Sakura. Which means if you prove yourself stronger than that man, the cards become yours." He stared at Xiao Lang, willing him to understand.

And understand he did, finally. Syaoran blinked, staring straight ahead at the mage and then shifting his glance at Yue.

Yue was staring right back and something came into those blank gray eyes. An agreement, he realized. 

"Will he understand?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol nodded slowly. "He already does." He answered. And he threw forth his staff, shooting a burst of black light nearly as powerful as the mage's.

The man staggered back a step, away from the attack, and he motioned at them, robes flowing around his feet.

Windy flew forth, reaching with long, slender arms. Her winds swirled around the room and party-goers shrieked and scattered, panicking. Syaoran shouted an incantation, lifting his sword, and lightening streaked from the blade towards Windy.

The Card flew through the lightening, unfazed, and her winds circled the group, winding around Tomoyo and Meilin. 

"Syaoran!" Meilin shouted angrily, already in a stance but unsure as to what to do. She turned her head, watching the Card surround her and she pulled closer to Tomoyo, trying to distance herself from Windy.

Syaoran was staring after his attack, watched as it went through Windy but struck the mage head on in the mid-area, flinging him backward. His body crashed to the smooth floors, sprawling, and his staff went spinning off toward the side wall.

Eriol swung around, holding his staff out. Black light streaked outward, surrounding Tomoyo and Meilin and as Windy wound around them her winds clashed with his power, the energy swarming.

Syaoran lunged forward toward the fallen mage and the man gestured in his direction, rising onto his rear.

Keroberos dived into Syaoran's path, teeth bared, a growl rumbling underneath the rush of Windy's attack.

At Syaoran's side Spinel Sun came forth, eyes narrowed coldly. Keroberos turned his gaze to the other Guardian and he looked from Syaoran to Spinel Sun, uncertain which to attack.

Spinel Sun made the decision for him, jumping toward the golden Guardian and slashing furiously.

Syaoran circled around their struggling figures, ignoring the growls and hisses erupting between them. He had one target now, only one. And he was going to seize control of the Sakura Cards. If he could do nothing more for Sakura he would do this. In her memory.

The mage staggered to his feet, hunched over his stomach painfully and he lifted his head, catching sight of Syaoran as he skid to a halt before him. The man hesitated, looking over Syaoran towards Yue and he gestured quickly.

Nakuru blocked the Judge's path, long maroon hair swinging around her slender frame. "No. You have me to face, Yue." She said coldly, throwing up hands blazing with burgundy power.

The mage straightened, swinging his head around. Trapped against a wall with Syaoran before him, sword raised. He looked toward his staff against the far wall and then looked back at Syaoran. And almost frantically he reached into his robes.

Syaoran was already moving. He swung his blade, lightening forking outward and seizing hold of the mage. The man fell back against the wall, struggling as the lightening wound around his wrists and trapped them. Syaoran held the sword out, teeth gritting coldly and forcing more power, more emotion.

_You took her from me…_

The mage tried to double over, struggling against the confines of the lightening but it held fast, the shock current eating away at his robes and his sleeves.

Syaoran took out a ward, whispering quietly, and fire sprang forth, shooting into the air.

_I want you to feel what I've felt for so long._

The mage stiffened, head bowed, the fire shooting toward him. And before Syaoran understood what was happening, white light blossomed behind the mage's figure, reaching forth and grabbing hold of the man's figure. Syaoran growled angrily, throwing forth his arm and redoubling his efforts but the white light enveloped the mage, swallowing him whole into its brightness. A moment later the white light blinked out, leaving behind nothing but a scorched wall.

And black cards scattered across the floor.

The growls fell silent from Spinel Sun's battle with Keroberos and the powerful winds circling the room stopped, napkins and streamers floating freely to the floor.

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder, taking in the scene. 

Windy hovered over Tomoyo and Meilin, Eriol standing before them and against the Card protectively. But Windy was still now, her hair and form billowing. Yue also stood calmly, floating in mid-air, wings flapping slowly. Nakuru was crouched low, power flashing from her fists. She straightened a moment later, however, looking around in confusion.

Keroberos pulled away from Spinel Sun, head bowed.

Syaoran stared from one Guardian to the other, even to the Card again. Then he turned and looked at the black cards lying across the floor. He took a step forward and crouched, reaching out to touch one with a fingertip.

"You are worthy." Yue said quietly and never before did hearing his cold voice sound so good.

The black staff against the wall clattered, jumping of its own accord. Then it levitated off the floor and flew at Syaoran. He caught it instinctively, flinching nonetheless as it came into contact with his skin. The wood was cold, shimmering in the light of the room. He stared at it, convincing himself it wouldn't hurt him. 

Eriol lowered his own staff, wishing it away without a second thought. Behind him Tomoyo came forth, grasping his arm.

_"What happened?"_ she asked in a whisper and she glanced around at the room of frightened people, unsure what to do.

Syaoran turned his attention to the cards on the floor. His sword glowed for a moment before disappearing and he reached out with his free hand, scooping up the cards at last. They shone in the light the way the staff did and he stared at the design on the back, the Moon and Stars in gold upon a black background. He turned to face Windy and she gazed back, motionless.

"Return." He uttered to her.

He could have sworn she smiled faintly. Then her figure melted into mist, funneling into a single source, a shiny black card. It flashed once before flying toward him and he caught the Card, looking down at its face. Windy's form stared back, dormant once more. He stared at it and then looked toward the door, feeling the magic there. "Return, Lock."

The Lock appeared from the door once more, floating forward and dissipating into the form of the Card. It also came toward him, floating to a stop before him and he took it into his hand as well.

Yue slowly touched down, feet coming to rest on the floor.

"They're…my cards now?" Syaoran asked quietly, feeling as if his voice echoed in the silence of the room.

Yue's expression didn't waver. "You are the Card Master." He said. "But they are not your cards."

Syaoran frowned at him, not understanding.

"Once you revive the Cards under your name they are yours and you are their Master." Keroberos explained. And he sat on his rear, tail swishing, a thoughtful look suddenly crossing his face. "I would never have thought the Brat would be my Master."

Syaoran blinked at him and he couldn't understand why, instead of laughing at the insult, he found tears upon his face. He bowed his head, looking once more at the cards. And then, inexplicably, his legs melted under him and he slipped to the floor, losing consciousness.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Syaoran opened his eyes and blinked. He was dizzy and his head hurt like hell. He tried to focus but it only made his headache bigger and so he shut his eyes, wincing. "Meilin."

He heard someone shuffle close by and then two cool hands touched his face, smoothed back his hair. "Xiao Lang? Are you awake?" came a feminine voice from above, sounding worried.

He nodded, not wanting to open his eyes. "Just barely." He responded and he lifted one of his own hands to his forehead, rubbing at the pain wearily. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

Another voice came from above, a soft masculine voice. Eriol's voice. "You've been out for a few hours." He answered.

Syaoran frowned upon recognizing Eriol's voice. "Eriol?" he questioned and he peeked his eyes open as if uncertain he had actually heard the voice. "What are you doing here?"

There was a small pause from the two people above him. Then came a third voice and he was beginning to lose track of who was where and what they could all possibly be doing there. "Syaoran, do you remember what happened? At the party?" Came Tomoyo's sweet voice, sounding every bit as worried as Meilin.

_Party?_

Syaoran inhaled, breath catching as he grimaced. And he slowly remembered. Yes, there had been a party. His mother had invited other Clan Heads without his permission. Perhaps he had taken in a bit too much alcohol to be facing this headache now. Or maybe…

Or maybe he had fought the man who had killed Sakura and was now Master of the Cards.

His eyes flew open and he suddenly sat up, inhaling frantically. All around the world swam and spun and he saw several blurry forms before his headache attacked angrily. With a groan he fell back to the bed, hand grasping his temple. 

"Xiao Lang! Be careful!" Meilin cried, hands pressing down on his shoulders. "You can't be getting up like that-"

"Yue-san! Keroberos…" Syaoran uttered through clenched teeth. "Where are they?"

There was a small pause and then came a low masculine voice, smooth but hesitant. "We're here." And it was Keroberos who had spoken.

Syaoran opened his eyes, sitting up once more and he glared at the Guardian, seeing two of him. "Where's Sakura?" he growled, shaking his head to clear the images. Behind the cat-like creature stood Yue, arms crossed over his chest, long white wings nearly touching the floor.

Keroberos didn't blink at the question. "Sakura-chan is dead." He answered and while there might have been remorse he did damn good covering it up.

Syaoran stared at him for another moment, jaw clenching. And then, very slowly he lowered his gaze and managed to sit up fully. Meilin was at his side, looking worried and Tomoyo was on the other side of his bed, hands clasped before her chest. Eriol had drawn back to stand with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. Now both sets of Guardians seemed to face off, one pair on one side of the bed, the other pair opposite them.

Keroberos came forth, tail swinging lazily behind him. And he paused beside Syaoran, looking up at him. "Sakura-chan died a long time ago." He said softly, sorrow slowly crossing his face.

Syaoran looked at him, turning his head in his direction. And his lips parted, trembling the slightest bit. "Did she suffer?"

Keroberos looked like he didn't know how to answer the question. Meilin reached towards her husband, hands clasping his shoulders but he persisted, face slowly turning frantic.

"Did she _suffer?"_ he demanded.

Yue came forth then, his presence ominous. "She did suffer." He replied blankly.

Syaoran stared at him, pain crossing his face. And then he bowed his head, lifting his hands to his face.

"But," Yue continued, "Towards the end she was no longer aware of anything. She went away quietly one day." He looked toward Keroberos and the Guardian had turned away to face the window.

"Cherry blossoms." The feline-looking Guardian murmured, gazing at the trees outside. "It has been a long time since we've seen them-"

"Why didn't you help her?" Syaoran cried, lifting a murderous glare at them both. His brown eyes flew to Keroberos and there were tears there, blurring the soft irises. "Why didn't you _save_ her?"

"She was no longer our master!" Keroberos answered angrily, voice rising. His frame stiffened, rage making him tremble suddenly. "We are to follow the one who owns the cards, he who becomes worthy! She was no longer Mistress of the Cards!" 

Syaoran stared at him in disbelief, and he began to shake his head slowly. 

Keroberos backed away from his new Master, looking away. "In the end it was better she passed. We had a new master and we _followed_ the new master. That's why we're here, why we were _made_."

"Listen to yourself." Tomoyo suddenly whispered and everyone in the room turned to look at her. Tears had risen in her eyes as well and now she stared at all of them, blinking incredulously. "Just _listen!_ This was _Sakura-chan!"_ she shook her head. "Even if she wasn't the Mistress anymore, didn't you feel _anything_ towards her?"

Eriol came forth, standing between the two groups as they stared at each other. "This is getting us nowhere." He said quietly, ever the voice of reason. He looked from one set of Guardians to the other. Nakuru and Spinel Sun sat silently, not having said a word since the beginning. "No matter what we say now, or what brings it up, Sakura-san is dead." He said and he didn't even want to look at Tomoyo but he did catch her turning away, hands lifting to her face. He hesitated, eyes coming to rest on Xiao Lang. "It's over." He said softly, and in his eyes was all the sadness he had lived with for the passed five years. 

Xiao Lang stared at him, attention focused on him and only him.

"There's a bigger problem now and it's not even a problem, really." Eriol continued. "You are Master of the Cards now. You have to revive the cards under your name and you have to sustain Keroberos and Yue. Nothing else should matter above that."

Silence fell over the group, awkwardness also clouding the room.

Syaoran looked to the side, passed Meilin's figure and he saw the Dark Cards on the small night table beside the bed. He reached passed her, taking them into his hands and staring at them. The Clow Cards. The Sakura Cards. His, now. He flipped one over and it was Time, the old figure's form cloaked in his robe.

"Tell me about the mage." He said softly.

Keroberos paused, having started pacing sometime in the silence. And slowly he looked at Yue, the Judge in turn looking right back at the Guardian. "What do you want to know?" Keroberos asked.

Syaoran rubbed his fingers over the glossy card, tips stroking Time's robes. "A name, maybe?" he murmured. "How do I get to him?"

Yue lifted his head, stubbornness seeming to make a home on his face. "We don't know his name." He replied. "We actually don't know anything about him."

Syaoran lifted his head quickly, glaring. You're kidding me." He stated flatly.

Yue's expression held firm.

Eriol cocked his head thoughtfully. "You're both hiding something." He whispered, looking from Yue to Keroberos. "You're…protecting him?" And it came out sounding like a confused question. He studied the two Guardians, baffled.

"We aren't." Keroberos corrected. "What one Master does has nothing to do with the new Master."

"It does if Sakura died by his hand." Syaoran growled.

Keroberos growled right back, the sound rumbling in the room. "Our former Master didn't know anything about Sakura-chan. We told him nothing. The only reason Sakura knew about Clow Reed was because we had to explain to her what she had done in setting loose the cards and what she had to do to get them back. You filled her in the rest of the way because of your lineage. Sakura never knew anything about Clow Reed's personal life, nothing as to how powerful he truly was. She didn't need to know. Our former Master didn't need to know about Sakura-chan and so he _didn't_." Keroberos broke off, eyes glittering. "We've preserved her memory in us."

Syaoran stared at him wordlessly, not knowing what to say to that.

"But we do have a problem." Yue said, causing everyone to look at him. His gaze was blank, as usual. "Our former Master knows how to find you and he'll want us back. He won't stop until he comes back for us and the Cards. And if he retrieves the Cards, he'll have us."

"Why did he come back?" Tomoyo asked quietly and she turned to face them again, wiping tears tracks form her face. "If he had the Cards already and we didn't know the first thing to finding him, why did he come back? He had what he wanted."

Yue looked at her. "Did he?" he questioned.

"What else could he have wanted?" Meilin asked angrily.

The entire group slowly turned to face Syaoran as he said very softly, "He wants me." He was still touching the card but now he was thoughtful, gaze distant. "He wants me to suffer, it was the first thing he made known when he arrived at the party."

"Why?" Meilin asked and she looked at Yue and Keroberos once more. "Why is he doing this?"

When no one answered Syaoran pushed away the covers, slowly rising from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Meilin demanded, lifting her hands to stop him.

Syaoran side-stepped, circling around the group. They watched him, backing away even, as he paused close to the door. With a soft inhalation he held forth his hand, clutching the cards in the other. Light slowly streaked outward, a small display at first but then it exploded from his palm and he took hold of something in his hand. His sword. 

"What are you doing?" Meilin asked, voice shrill. "Xiao Lang!"

"I'm going to get rid of that damn staff." He muttered and he held up his sword, staring at it closely. "Release."

Black light burst as well from in front of him, slowly taking the shape of the cursed staff. He pointed his blade at it, frame stiff. No more of this. No more wanting the mage dead. No more of his crap. He was going to get rid of any reminder of the man. 

The staff blinked, light flashing and it suddenly shrank, folding in on itself. Syaoran glared coldly, feeling the power in him and feeling the immense energy it took. He had always respected Sakura but now, as he forced himself to merge the two weapons, he suddenly respected her all the more.

_You surprise me even now…_

An orb of light surrounded the object the staff had become, a key just like Sakura had owned but black, twisted with hate. What a cold heart he must have had to deform the key to such an extent, Syaoran reflected. He pulled the key toward him, straining, and his sword clashed with the key, orbs of power flashing, light streaking. With a clenching of his jaw he forced the two together, ignoring the energies that collided and ricocheted. 

"Be reborn under my power." He whispered as the light grew. "I am your new Master."

The key continued to emit bursts of power but now the orb protecting it faded away, the key phasing into the hilt of the sword. They merged, glowing and radiating warmth. And Syaoran suddenly felt something, a strange shiver in his stomach. And he could only describe it as Sakura. It was as if he heard her laugh, heard her speak softly, felt her compassion. And with it came a strong silence, a simple patience. Sparks of intelligence. The presence of Clow Reed, he knew. 

And unexpected rage. Hate. Dark anger and a coldness.

_The mage._

"I feel…the passed Masters." Syaoran uttered, no longer aware of the flickering of light before him. He blinked, wanting to hold onto it all, especially the warmth that was Sakura. But it slipped away, coalescing into one mass and exploding outward, consuming him. He grimaced, feeling something slam into him and when he woke again he was on the floor, rear sore from his hard fall.

"Xiao Lang!" Meilin cried. And she was at his side, grasping him. "Are you ok?"

But Syaoran was looking at his sword, eyes shining. "I did it." He whispered and he glanced at her, a smile forming on his face.

In his hand, in the hilt of his blade was the key, engraved into the heirloom. And it shown gold and white, the black metal gone from its face. He looked at it again, feeling utterly drained but so very much alive. 

"You're too weak to revive the cards." Yue advised him, not having moved a bit from his spot.

Syaoran shook his head, eyes still caught on the sword. "No." he said softly. "I feel strong enough to take on the world."

"You're not." Yue disagreed. "I feel the strain. It's already hard for you to support yourself much less us." He glanced at Keroberos who nodded. "We should take on our false forms. At least in doing so we can support ourselves for the time being."

Syaoran frowned at them, suddenly realizing. "False forms?"

Yue folded his wings in on himself, figure hidden from them. Light shimmered behind the confines of the wings, flashing upward across the ceiling and across the walls. From his side Keroberos did the same, sitting on his rear and hiding his form behind his wings.

The group stared as the light slowly flickered out, wings vanishing to leave behind two very familiar and sorely missed figures.

"Y-Yukito-san!" Syaoran uttered, eyes wide. He slowly stood, grimacing, with Meilin's help and faced the pale-haired young man who was at the moment blinking and looking disoriented. Beside him, a small stuffed animal-looking creature took to the air, circling the room with a happy yell.

"This feels so _good!"_ Kero-chan cried, touching down on Tomoyo's shoulder and smiling at her cheerfully. Tomoyo smiled right back and took him into her hands, hugging him tightly.

Tsukishiro Yukito looked around, expression one of confusion. 

"Yukito-san! Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked, hands still clasping Kero-chan. 

He looked at her slowly, hand lifting to scratch the back of his neck. "I think so…" he said uncertainly. And then he nodded, to himself no doubt. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Tomoyo came forth, looking sad. "Yukito-san. You were away for a while." She said carefully. "For a really long while."

He gazed at her, silent for a moment. And as if somehow aware that things were not as they had been he asked quietly, "Touya is gone, isn't he?" His eyes shifted from her to Syaoran and whoever else he seemed to recognize. "Touya and…Sakura-chan?"

Tomoyo nodded after a moment's hesitation. 

He inhaled, hand dropping from his neck and then he forced a cheerful smile nonetheless. "I don't know how I knew but I knew. And I'm sure they went away for a good reason." He nodded also, head bowing.

Tears rose in Tomoyo's eyes again and she floated forth, taking one of his hands with hers. "You'll see Touya-kun again, Yukito-san. I know you will." She soothed him quietly.

He looked at her. "I know I will, too." He said, squeezing her hand. And he laughed, breaking the awkwardness. "But maybe after I eat. I am hungrier than ever."

Syaoran came forward a step, letting his arm fall at his side with the sword in his grasp still. "How about you all go get something to eat while I speak with Eriol for a moment?" he suggested.

Eriol looked at him with a frown but agreed with a glance.

Syaoran turned to Meilin. "Help them with dinner downstairs." He asked of her softly.

She gazed at him, obviously wanting to be part of the talk he would have with Eriol but a moment later her eyes widened. "Help them with_ dinner?"_ she echoed. "Meaning, I'm allowed to set foot in the kitchen?"

Syaoran paused to rethink it quickly.

But she was already skipping out. "Come on, everyone! I get to _cook_!" she cried and she motioned happily as she left the room.

"Way to go." Nakuru groaned, following her out.

Syaoran shrugged helplessly and then motioned toward Kero-chan. "Wait, Kero-san. I need to talk to you as well." 

Tomoyo handed him over, dragging Yukito with her as she left the room. "We're just going to get you something to eat and tell you everything that's happened…" she said as she led him out.

Syaoran closed the door behind Spinel Sun who was the last to leave. And then he turned to face Eriol and Kero. 

"What's this about?" Eriol asked.

With a nod, Syaoran came close and pulled forth a black-backed card. Turning it to face Eriol he said in a quiet tone, "Can I modify this?" 

Eriol looked at the Lock Card that faced him and then back at Xiao Lang's face in confusion. "Modify?"

"Change it a bit. Make it stronger." Xiao Lang explained. "I'm going to face him again, I know I am. And next time I don't want him escaping. I'm going to take care of him then and there or die trying. So I want to know if I can modify this. Not only allow it to work as Lock but as a magical Lock as well. Like a trap." He said. "The next time I see him he's not going to use that spell to get away."

Eriol nodded in understanding. "When I originally made the Cards they were simple things. A past time, almost. But they can be modified." He hesitated, eyes on the card once more. "You just have to be strong, magically powerful, to change it."

"Into a Trap Card, maybe?"

Eriol nodded again. "It can be done."

"Why am I here again?" Kero-chan asked, flying up to Syaoran and inquiring.

Syaoran looked at him and smiled mischievously. "You're going to help me make this a Trap Card by telling me the extent of the mage's power." He answered simply.

Kero-chan paused, looking from Syaoran to Eriol. And then he nodded. "All right." He said quietly. And then he puffed his chest up, "_After _dinner!"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

_He sat with his arms around her, embracing her close to his heart. She smelled of the cherry blossoms outside, sweet. Pure. The scent came from her hair, her soft skin. And she breathed gently, halfway between reality and dream. "Syaoran?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_He shifted a bit as she rose away from his chest and turned to face him, green eyes soft looking. And she merely gazed at him, studying him. He gazed back, tilting his head questioningly. And he took hold of her hand, thumb playing with the slender band upon her ring finger. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked her._

_She hesitated still, glancing down at their hands and then staring almost sadly. "If something were to ever go wrong…" she whispered, fingers wrapping around his, "Would you still love me? Always?"_

_He leaned forward, free hand lifting to cup her cheek and he gazed at her with all the tenderness he felt in his heart for her. "I would love you with everything I am, for the rest of my life." He murmured to her. "No matter what."_

_She looked at him, for such a long time, green eyes shimmering. And then she looked down at her ring finger once more, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips._

_He watched her, not needing to say anything._

_"Aishiteru."_

They had both said it that day. And he had held true to that promise. He loved her still and knew he would love her always.

_I miss you so much…_

The Time Card was still in his hand. He had gone down to eat and then had rested for a few hours, waking up refreshed. And while everyone else had slept he had quietly gone down to the room where the festivities had been held and one by one he had started to revive the cards under his name. Not that the Syaoran Cards sounded as good as the Sakura Cards but nevertheless, they were his still.

_I hope you're watching me now, Sakura. And I hope you're proud that I have these now. That they're going to stay in the family._

Now he stared at the Time Card. And almost like a flying baseball, something hit him upside the head. He stared intently, blinking in utter stupidity, anger directed at himself for having taken so long in coming up with the idea. He turned and left the room, heading for Eriol's room.

Eriol was already up by the time he knocked on his door. "Hai."

Xiao Lang entered, breathing hard and Eriol knew it wasn't from running the race he had just done. "Eriol! I have an idea! And you're probably not going to like it but I'm going to do it one way or the other."

Eriol arched an eyebrow. "Then why ask me for permission? Because I know that's what you're going to do next." 

Xiao Lang stared at him suspiciously, hesitating. "Ok, you _know_ I don't like it when you do that premonition thing…" he said slowly. And he came closer. "Just like modifying the Lock Card, what if I were to modify the Time Card?"

The sheer excitement on his descendant's face scared even him. "What do you mean? Modify how?"

Xiao Lang smiled. "Modify it so that it doesn't just stop Time but allow me to travel through it." He said carefully.

Eriol didn't look very much surprised but then he was very good at hiding emotions. Almost as well as Yue. "Travel through it." He stated, echoing his descendant. And he nodded slowly, getting the gist of it. "You want to get to Sakura before she gets taken."

Xiao Lang waited to see how he would react to the idea.

Eriol thoughtfully hesitated, hooded eyes stopping on his hands as he sat back down on the edge of his bed. "If you want my opinion, I would say you should first revive all the cards under your name, finish modifying the Lock Card and _then_ think about modifying Time." He broke off, lips parted. "Time…is a very difficult card, Xiao Lang. You do realize that if you were to go back and save her, you would erase everything that has happened until now."

The look on Xiao Lang's face told him exactly that. And then that look was taken over by another, a measured one directed at Eriol. "But you don't mind, do you." He whispered slowly, staring at his ancestor. "Right now you should be the one telling me that this is dangerous, that it's bad. But you're not going to say that, are you?"

Eriol looked at him, a long careful glance. And then he smiled wryly, shaking his head. "I think, anything that comes of this can only be for the better." He replied and he faced the window in his room, looking out at the moonlight filtering in.

There was a small pause. "Is it because of Tomoyo-san?"

Eriol didn't reply for a moment, eyes locked on the moon. "It's because of Sakura's death." He replied quietly. "Because everything that went wrong after was due to Sakura's death." He shrugged after another tense moment and sighed. "I suggest you finish reviving the cards before you talk to Yue and Keroberos about this."

Xiao Lang nodded to his profile and turned, heading toward the door.

"Xiao Lang."

He paused and turned his head slowly toward Eriol. And his ancestor was smiling now, faintly in the darkness.

"I wish you the best of luck."

Yue was looking the slightest bit suspicious. Syaoran slowly took a bite of his dinner and chewed, eyes lifting to the Judge once more. The Judge had been staring at him all throughout, arms folded across his chest. With an inward sigh Syaoran put down his eating utensil, wiped his mouth with a napkin and asked, "Still surprised I'm the Master of the Cards?"

The Judge's expression didn't waver although he did cast a sideward glance at Keroberos who was back in Stuffed Animal Mode, tossing ever single sweet on his plate down his throat. "Not surprised." He answered after a moment. "I just realized now that you revived all the Cards."

Syaoran arched his eyebrows as if to ask _'So?'_ Beside him, Meilin reached over and picked out a piece of his dinner, eating it. "Syaoran spent the whole night doing it," she replied, chewing quietly. "He didn't come to bed."

Tomoyo sounded like she choked further down the table, and Eriol sympathetically patted her back.

Yue cocked his head, white hair falling down the side of his eternally young face. "Why risk them by being so reckless?" he questioned quietly. "Sakura suffered trying to do them all at once. What's the hurry?"

Eriol went back to eating, eyes trained on his plate.

Syaoran stared at the Judge. "I'd rather have them under my control should the Mage decide to come back." He answered with a simple shrug and he also turned his attention to his dinner.

Yue stayed shut, turning his face towards the windows absentmindedly.

Syaoran chewed for another few moments thoughtfully. His gaze lifted to Eriol and the dark-haired young man seemed to feel his eyes for he lifted his head and met his stare. He arched a black eyebrow wordlessly and nodded. 

Syaoran frowned at him. _Now?_

Eriol nodded once more and then looked pointedly at Meilin who was reaching into his plate once more. Syaoran glanced at her, lips parting, and she stopped halfway to bringing the stolen sample to her mouth. She chomped down on it, looking down guiltily. "I'm hungry but not for a full dinner." She whined.

Syaoran wordlessly slid the plate to her, gazing at her sadly.

She frowned at him. "I don't want all that. And you have to eat to get your strength back." She said, sounding as if she were scolding him. She slid it back to him. "Here." And she leaned forward in her chair, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his own, bent on the table.

Syaoran pressed a small kiss to the top of her head sorrowfully. 

Eriol was back to eating but he ate small bites, chewing slowly.

Yue looked back towards Syaoran as if aware that he had a question for him. He arched a white eyebrow, gray eyes blank, arms crossed in the usual position.

"If I wanted to modify the Lock Card so that it was no longer a simple Lock but also a magical Lock, would that be possible?" he asked the Judge slowly, reluctantly.

Yue's expression seemed to lighten the slightest bit although it was too far from a smile to be called as such. "Yes, it is quite possible." He answered quietly. 

Syaoran nodded, now just picking at his food. He lifted a bit onto his fork and held it out to Meilin who glanced at him happily before swiping it off the fork.

"How about the Time Card?" he asked softly.

Down the table Eriol and Tomoyo both looked up, Tomoyo looking the slightest bit confused.

Yue shook his head at that, head bowing. "The Time Card can't be modified." He responded, leaning back against the window almost lazily.

Syaoran felt his chest tighten. "Why not?" he asked hoarsely.

Eriol looked from him to the Judge.

Yue shrugged. "Because the Mage already modified it." He answered simply.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Already modified.

Syaoran stared at the Time Card, brown eyes studying it thoughtfully. Already modified. He had asked Yue what that had meant and Yue had calmly said that their enemy hailed from the future. Which had made everyone freeze in the middle of dinner. The meal had ended rather abruptly after that. And now Syaoran examined the Card blankly. Their enemy was from the future. From the beginning he had been from the future. Since his first battle with him that had taken Sakura away. But then, what did that mean? How had he known about Sakura? And how had he been able to control the Cards even then? Control them enough to force them against Sakura, their Mistress? 

He shook his head and sat down weakly, limbs feeling shaky. He wasn't up to any of this, not physically and not emotionally. Yue refused to say how far into the future the Mage came from but Syaoran figured it had to be someone close. Close enough that they would know Sakura as the Mistress and was strong enough in magic to overcome her. 

And that ruled out Meilin and Tomoyo-san. That also ruled out Yue and Keroberos seeing as how they were under the control of the Master.

Eriol? Nakuru? Spinel Sun?

He shook his head at himself. No, he was _not_ going to think about them in that way. They had been nothing but a comfort to him since Sakura's death.

He looked up toward the double doors as they opened slowly. He sat in the room where the party had been held, had been gazing at the spot where the Mage had fled. Eriol came in cautiously, followed by his Guardians and Syaoran's new Guardians as well. Quietly, Keroberos shut the door with his tail and floated forth, pausing several feet away.

Syaoran eyed them all.

_There could be a traitor in my midst and I would never know…_

"What's the plan?" Keroberos asked quietly.

Syaoran looked down at the Card once more. And he inhaled, thinking the question over. Was there _even_ a plan? Yes, there was a plan but one not well thought out. At the moment it was to get back to that point in time and get to Sakura before the Mage did. Alter time altogether and, if possible, stop it all from ever occurring again. That was the plan and with the Cards he would be stronger than his younger counterpart. There would be two sets of Cards and three Masters. Plus one lowly but powerful Clan Head. Three against one, especially if one set of Guardians from the future were there to battle the Guardians of the past.

This was getting difficult already.

"Have you told Meilin?" Eriol asked, breaking the silence.

Syaoran looked at him, blinking. And then he bowed his head. "I have not. But I think, after hearing about the modification of the Time Card, she knows _why_ I would want to go back."

Eriol nodded in understanding. "How did she take it?"

He thought that one over. How _had_ she taken it? He didn't even know-

"I took it quite well." Meilin replied from the doorway and they looked over to see her half inside the room, leaning on the door. She smiled faintly at them and came forth, Tomoyo following behind warily.

"Meilin…"

She shook her head at him, shushing him. "It isn't necessary." She whispered quietly. "I would prefer that you save her than stay with me." 

Syaoran frowned, eyes wide. "What?"

She swallowed inaudibly, hands clasping behind her back. "I know you'll always be happier with her, that you _should_ have been happy. And that you both should still be together, now and always. I won't be mad or hurt if you decide to go through with this." She nodded as if to reassure herself. "I think, if I were in your position, I would be doing the same thing."

She didn't pull away as he came forth and grabbed her hands. "It was never anything wrong on your part, Meilin." He said to her softly, gazing at her and wishing she would meet his eyes. "All you ever did was take care of me and love me, especially when I needed it."

Her lips tightened, eyes averted but he saw them slowly fill with tears, her head nodding.

He slowly took her in his arms, embracing her tightly. And after a moment she wound her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his chest. "I'm sorry you couldn't fall in love with me." She whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been her. But I'll be all the more sorry if you don't get her back."

Syaoran closed his eyes and breathed against her, for once inhaling her scent and recognizing it as one he held close to his heart. He would love her always, he realized then. But he would never be _in_ love with her, not when a girl with red-brown hair and sparkling blue-green eyes was all he saw in his mind.

Eriol inhaled deeply, feeling the breath help him think more clearly. And he said, very quietly, "I'm going with you."

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked up in surprise. "What?"

Tomoyo spun to look at him, eyes wide. "Eriol!"

He nodded and said again, "I'm going with you. When you leave for the past." And he took a step forward, lips parting to say more on the subject.

Tomoyo took hold of his arm, stopping him. "Doshite?" she whispered hoarsely, gazing at him with big purple eyes reflecting the lights in the room.

He looked at her, sadness entering his expression. "Because there's nothing here for me." He answered softly, allowing his eyes to wash over her.

He didn't think it was possible but her eyes widened all the more. "What about me?" she murmured painfully and he felt the trembling in her fingers wrapped around his forearm. Something shone in her eyes, a new agony shimmering in the depths of her purple irises and obsidian black pupils.

Very gently, he pried her fingers off his arm and lifted a hand to her face, cupping her cheek and feeling his heart swell when she leaned into his palm. "I can't have you, Tomoyo." He whispered to her, taking hold of her weight. "You won't ever allow yourself to be happy and I always thought I could be the one. To make you happy."

Tomoyo closed her eyes, turning her lips into his palm.

"I can't make you happy, Tomoyo. You won't let me." He said faintly, fingertips brushing over her eyelashes. "I would wait for you forever but I know even when eternity has run her course, you still wouldn't feel you deserve to be happy. And I can't bear to see you like this, I can't." he shook his head, black hair falling around his temples.

"And I can't lose anyone else!" she cried, tears rising in her eyes. She gazed at him, bright light wavering in her pupils, the tears slowly spilling. "I can't lose _anyone_ anymore, I _can't_!"

Eriol was taken aback for a moment at the sudden fierceness in her face. And it only made him want to save her all the more. He smiled at her sadly, understanding her. "We're going to make it so that you never lose anyone ever again." 

Tomoyo stared at him, stunned into silence. And then anger crossed her face, pure, painful anger. She pulled away from him, glaring at him, at his outstretched arm before him and turned away, leaving the room swiftly.

Eriol gazed after her, mouth closing, jaw tightening. With a shake of his head he turned to face the group once more, lifting eyes to everyone and realizing they all stared back with the same sorrowful expression.

"Let's figure it out, here and now. And we'll get it over with at last." He said firmly.

Syaoran nodded.

The night was quiet. He heard the faintness of crickets outside, the sound of the wind blowing gently. But no noise anywhere throughout the house. Perhaps Xiao Lang was taking his advice and getting some sleep. He was going to need it for the Time Card. Early in the morning they were going to test it out and see if his descendant was strong enough to bear the mantle of Card Master.

And see if he was strong enough to change Destiny.

His door opened slowly and he turned his head along his arms propped under his neck. His eyes caught sight of a slender figure slowly floating toward his bed and he sat up onto his rear, straining to make out a face in the darkness.

The figure sat next to him on his bed, small pale hands clasping at her knees cautiously.

Eriol gazed at the dark hair, falling in long waves to rest along her shoulders and hanging down to her ribs. Deep mysterious eyes stared right back, unblinking. He exhaled and smiled sadly, keeping his hands on his lap but wanting to reach out and tangle his fingers in those long curls. "You don't have to say it," he whispered, feeling that anything louder was just too cruel to the setting. "I know."

Tomoyo leaned forward and she placed her hands over his, allowing him to hold her weight. He would always be there to hold her, support her and carry her through. "You don't know." She said faintly, breath warm against his cheek as she rested it against his. "You don't know what I feel for you because I never told you. Because I didn't want to _ever_ be happy again and you _always_ made me happy. Always." She inhaled deeply and slowly rested her head against his collar, dark eyes focusing but not understanding the night table beside the bed. "Half the time I didn't know whether to love you because you wanted to love me, or turn you away because you had no right to do so."

Eriol slowly bent his head, feeling silky strands of her hair caress his lips.

"And now, I don't want you to go." She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. The bare skin of his shoulder was warm underneath her cheek and he smelled clean. Like Eriol. She swallowed, wanting to take in all of him as something to remember him by. Because she felt, in her heart that he wouldn't be coming back from this. Neither would Syaoran. "I'm scared to let you go."

Eriol shook his head sadly, eyes focusing on her shoulder beneath his chin, at the way her hair shone in the moonlight. "You never held on." He whispered, finding it difficult to be with her like this. "And I wanted you to, so badly."

"I'm holding on now." She said into his ear urgently, wanting him to understand. "I'm holding on now, Eriol, don't you feel me? Please don't let go now. Not now." She pulled back a bit, resting her forehead against his and his eyes were closed, breathing slowly becoming labored. "Eriol…"

He shook his head again, to shush her and then he was turning his face, pressing his lips to hers desperately. His hands lifted at last, cupping her face tightly to his, not willing to let her go.

She returned his kiss, arms winding around his neck, pulling him closer as if trying to meld their bodies into one. And tears fell from her closed eyes, trailing down her cheeks to her lips and her jaw. His fingers wiped them away, caressing her soft skin with his fingertips and he pulled away from her mouth to press a kiss to her forehead, eyes slowly opening to focus on the moon outside, immaculate and beautiful. As stunning as the woman he held in his arms.

She was sobbing softly, her forehead leaning against his mouth, limbs trembling as she wept.

He gazed at the moon for another moment, blinking when his vision swam. And he slowly pulled his lips away, gazing down at her. "I have to let go." He murmured sorrowfully, his hands falling to knead the tense muscles of her back, stroking her bare skin.

"Not yet." She whispered, swallowing the rest of her sobs. "Not until we part. Not until then. I want to stay with you until I can't anymore."

He nodded faintly to himself, hand lifting to smooth back her hair from her temple to allow him to kiss her forehead once more. And then he slid over on the bed, lying back down and taking her with him, enveloping her in his arms.

She laid down beside him, cheek resting on his chest, breath still a bit rapid. She cuddled close, lifting her hand and clasping his tightly. And only then did she feel sleep behind her eyelids, reaching for her to claim her. She blinked, feeling unfocused in her skin but at home in his arms. 

"I love you." He said quietly, gazing up at the ceiling, at the reflection of the moon along the surface. And he realized it hurt that she didn't say it back. But he understood that one day, when things were back the way they should have been, he would hear her say it and it would lift him above the clouds in the sky. 

He went to sleep with that lovely picture in his head, the vision following him into his dreams.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Syaoran was tired. It was a bad day to be attempting this but nothing was going to stop him. _Nothing_. He looked over his shoulder to see Eriol behind him. A support. One he never would have expected in the days long passed. Yue and Keroberos also stood behind him, Keroberos looking ready for the end of the world and Yue emanating a calmness he wished he felt. Nakuru and Spinel Sun also stood behind him, surrounding Eriol and it was something that Syaoran hadn't been expecting. Of course, as Guardians they would be coming along for the ride. His own were. But now, maybe with the number of people on his side, this might just happen.

Tomoyo stood off to the side with Meilin, both of them with worried looks on their faces. Syaoran glanced at them as he pulled out the Time Card and Tomoyo's eyes strayed towards Eriol who had his eyes averted before him. Her expression saddened when he didn't meet her gaze. Because she knew he felt her looking at him.

Meilin gazed at Syaoran and she nodded, a small smile on her face. "Bring her home."

Syaoran stared at her, a shiver running through him. 

_I love you. For always understanding that I could never be in love with you. And for not letting it affect you. For not blaming me. And for loving me throughout all of it._

He nodded back, slowly, and then turned his attention forward, lifting the Time Card up.

"Time Card. I call on your strength as Master of the Cards. Open before me and take us to the point in time when Sakura was lost to me." He said in a firm voice, speaking loudly. He slowly pulled his hand away, staring at the Card as it floated where he had left it. And with his other hand he called on the Key of Clow, fingers fanning open above his head.

A heavy atmosphere surrounded the Time Card, radiating soft waves of energy. And above him bright light flashed, streaking across the room. He looked up, hair flying from the power that suddenly filled the room and he narrowed his eyes, reaching into that light. A long object appeared in the brilliance, stretching out, and noise rang out resembling the unsheathing of a sword. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his Sword and he took firm hold of it, bringing it down before him.

"Time Card!"

He lifted his blade above his head and stabbed downward, tip of his blade coming within centimeters of the Card. And the gentle waves surrounding the Card suddenly exploded outward, heat blasting him in the face. He felt his robes blow, hair shoved away from his face. The Time Card throbbed, emitting more pulses and its face shimmered like light reflecting off its surface. A moment later it spun, twirled once, and light broke, slowly forming a small oval.

Something opened up in that oval of light, a rip in Time. Syaoran squinted through the powerful winds that threatened to blind him and he frowned when he made out a night sky, with stars shining above. He thought he saw a balcony and someone standing on it but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that this was _not_ where Sakura died.

He closed his eyes and pictured the room where they had originally faced the Mage. The debris on the floor. The symbols on the ceiling over his head. The tile of the floor, the moon and the star design etched into its surface. And Sakura's face, terrified as Windy took hold of her.

_Take me there…_

The rip shifted, scene changing and whirling as he opened his eyes. Night brightened into artificial light, the candles of the room. Power was palpable as the landscape settled and he became aware of figures, battling, green robes flowing, black cloak flying. Syaoran clenched his jaw and looked over his shoulder. "C'mon!"

They pushed him on, the Guardians lifting off the floor. Eriol already had his Staff in hand, face firm.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried, taking a step but Meilin restrained her, long hair flying around her face. She looked at Syaoran and smiled again, a wide grin.

"Bring her back!" she shouted, embracing Tomoyo.

Eriol glanced over finally, dark eyes mournful. And Tomoyo gazed at him, hopeful. "Come back." She called to him and he knew she meant for him to return after they had Sakura-chan, after they had set things right. He nodded to her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Only for you."

Syaoran turned to face the rip and lunged forward, sword in hand.

It felt strange. Like something pulled at him but from all directions. Small hands or tentacles. He fought them, turned his eyes from the light that blinded him and he focused on the other side of the rip, aware of the presence of his friends behind him. If he led they would follow, he knew it. But he didn't think he had enough strength to make it to the other side, to make it through.

Yue was at his side suddenly and he looked at him through narrowed eyes. The Judge held out his hand, expression blank and Syaoran found himself reaching out to take it, holding on for dear life. Yue nodded and then his wings carried him forward, dragging Syaoran behind. Syaoran looked over his shoulder to see Eriol, black robes flowing around his lean frame, Nakuru and Spinel Sun surrounding him like a shield, Keroberos leading.

Then Yue was passing through, from darkness into light and the wind vanished as he fell out behind him, staggering. The rest of the group came through, light flashing once. 

Syaoran lifted his head, frame heaving and the Time Card came to float before him, hovering in mid-air. He looked at it, reaching upward to claim it. And his eyes fell on the scene, taking in all.

Three people stared at him. A dark-robed Mage, hands out, fingers splayed before him. A younger version of himself, brown eyes wide in complete and utter disbelief, sword at the ready. 

And a small girl, only a few years younger than he was now, with big green eyes and short red hair. He stared at her for a moment, breath simply ripped from him. She stared right back, lips parted and then she looked from the boy protecting her in front to his older self, surrounded on either side by Eriol and the Guardians.

_"Syaoran?"_ he heard her whisper.

The Mage recoiled, backing away from them all. Syaoran snapped his head to glare at him, eyes narrowing. The Mage was going to escape, he felt it. He was overcome with too much power and he was going to flee.

With a curse Syaoran swiped at the Time Card and pulled forth another, stabbing down furiously. _"Lock!"_

The Mage turned, flinging his arm at the wall several feet behind him and a white portal opened, light streaking around its rim. He took a step, black robes floating.

No, he was _not _going to lose him now. _Not now._

Mist broke from the Card, filling the room and as the Mage made it to the portal, a yellow-green light flashed, settling faintly. The Mage lunged, ducking his head and flinging himself toward the light that was his exit and his body suddenly collided with an invisible wall, figure falling away to crash to the floor.

Syaoran almost let a smile come to his face, a perfectly elated smile.

The Mage rose onto his side, lifting a hand to the invisible power of Lock. His hand connected with it, sparks sizzling at the touch and angrily he banged at the field, as if trying to break it down. On the other side his portal gleamed invitingly, still holding open.

Syaoran came forth, robes flowing around his frame, eyes set on the Mage. He would look at Sakura later, once he knew she was safe. Now he was going to finish this, for good.

The Mage rose to his feet and whirled to face him, hunched over like a trapped animal. Syaoran glared back, sword in hand. "I remember you." He uttered quietly, eyes glinting like pieces of ice. "I remember the day you destroyed my life, right here in this very room. The day I died inside." He shook his head slowly, glaring coldly. "I'm not going to let it happen again."

Eriol came forth from behind him, floating over toward Sakura and the younger version of the Card Master. "Sakura-san." He said quietly and he knelt, reaching out to touch her face. She stared back, clutching her arm, green eyes wide.

"Eriol-kun?"

He nodded, smiling sweetly. "We all missed you." He said softly.

"Hoee?"

The Mage suddenly lifted a hand, gesturing. Syaoran stiffened, ready for whatever he had to throw at him but he whirled when Sakura shrieked from behind, bright light streaking outward.

A small glowing disc of power was opening up before Sakura's chest, twirling, forks of lightning seizing her. She hunched over, embracing herself with one hand and she gasped, breathing hoarsely, "He's…trying to take something! I feel…I feel-"

Syaoran whirled back around, reaching into his robes as Eriol pulled the younger Syaoran forth, into a circle. He lifted his Staff and then slammed it down, the tip striking the floor. Black light exploded from the top of the Staff, bursting from the ornament. And a simple shield was erected, flinging away the disc from Sakura's body. She exhaled in a whoosh, falling against Eriol heavily and she blinked, wide-eyed. "He was trying to take my Cards! He was trying-" she said rapidly, in disbelief. "And he was going to do it, Eriol-kun! He had them!"

Syaoran stabbed downward with his Sword, hair flying from the burst of power. "Arrow!"

Sakura raised her head, looking all about. "What's going on?" she demanded, clutching at first Eriol and then the younger Syaoran before her, knuckles turning white. "What's going _on?_ How does he have the Cards?!"

The Mage turned once more, lashing out at the Lock with pure bolts of magic. His movements were frantic, were becoming all the more so as Lock seemed to swallow up all his power. He threw himself at it, trying to bash it down but he connected with a wall, pausing after several tries to hunch wearily.

The Arrow Card came to float down before Syaoran, an arrow pulled back in her bow. Syaoran looked on, jaw set grimly. The Arrow Card let the arrow fly, hair lifting with the powerful gesture and the Mage turned to them, frame backing into the wall.

The arrow split into three, lit with a blue glow and two of them struck the wall surrounding his frame on both sides. The third hit home, piercing the Mage through the stomach and flinging him backward once more against Lock's wall.

Something coursed through them, all of them. A strange feeling of emptiness. Of non-existence. Syaoran frowned, blinked as Arrow wavered but a moment later the feeling was gone and the Card had another arrow waiting his command. He settled her hand, winding around her to float toward the Mage who had slumped to the floor, chest heaving for a breath. 

"Careful, Xiao Lang!" Eriol called to him from beneath his shield.

Sakura looked from Eriol to the older version of Syaoran. "That _is_ Syaoran, then? But…" she looked at Eriol once more, "How is that possible? How does he have the Cards? Are they _his?_"

Syaoran paused before the Mage, looking down at him. The man slowly raised his head, hand soiled from his own blood and wrapped around the glowing arrow in his stomach. He caught sight of Syaoran and instantly began to flail, scampering to get away.

"No. No more." Syaoran growled and he reached down, taking hold of the Mage's figure and lifting him, shoving him against Lock's magic. His hand took hold of the hood of the cloak and he ripped it down, away from the Mage.

To find himself reflected in Kinomoto Sakura's furious green eyes.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

For a moment there was nothing but the rush of power, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. The world tipped under him, vertigo reaching for him and he almost let it, almost allowed himself to keel over.

_"Sakura…"_

Sakura's green eyes were narrowed angrily, a trail of blood slipping down the corner of her mouth toward her jaw. Her face was pale, pale of color, pale of emotion. Her breathing was raspy, dark shadows under those brilliant green eyes. And _never_ had he seen such a look as the one that she wore now.

Behind Syaoran Eriol looked toward Yue and Keroberos with a frown of disbelief, lips parted. "What the _hell_ is going on?" he demanded of them angrily, color staining his cheeks. He let his shield fall, his staff tipping from his suddenly numb hand to clatter to the floor where it vanished in a burst of black light.

Under his arm Sakura was shaking, sounding as if she couldn't breathe. "What is this? What _is_ this?!" she cried, clutching tightly to her own Syaoran who looked just as baffled as the rest of them.

"You said she was dead!" Eriol shouted, eyes blazing.

Nakuru and Spinel Sun slowly backed away from his wrath, looking from the Mage to Sakura in a disoriented confusion.

"Sakura _is_ dead!" Keroberos growled, lean frame stiff, tail trembling. "The Sakura we knew died a _long_ time ago!"

The Mage flung Syaoran off with a shriek. "Let _go_ of me!" she ordered and then she grimaced, bending over the arrow lodged in her stomach. Drops of blood fell from her mouth, forming a tiny puddle on the floor. 

Syaoran shook his head, very slowly, at himself and at her.

_This isn't…possible…_

"Sakura."

She looked up at him, raising her head and she looked ghostly, eyes set hard. "You have no right to use that name." She whispered furiously, heaving. "You _arrogant-"_

And she cried out, fingers tightening on the arrow and she slipped to her knees, hunching over. Her shoulders trembled under her cloak, blood staining the material around the arrow puncture and darkening it.

Syaoran slowly knelt with her, gazing at her in painful disbelief, doubt still lingering. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and then turned her face away to hide behind her red hair.

"What…happened?" he uttered faintly. "What-"

"You won!" she shouted at him, holding her hand out to him, to ward him off. "You won, are you _satisfied?!"_

_"No!"_ he cried and he reached out to grasp her by the shoulders, to shake some sense into her. Or enough for her to explain. "I'm not satisfied and I don't _understand!_ Tell me what the hell is going _on_!"

She grimaced against him, lifting her hands and shoving him away from her even though he tightened his grip. She shrieked again, rage pulsing in her eyes and then she flung him off with her foot, sending him backward on his rear. He slid a bit, and he hurt. Hurt from her rejection rather than the attack.

"Just go _home! Go away!_ You _got_ what you wanted!" she shouted, hand lifting to wipe at her mouth, smudging the brilliant red blood across her pale cheek. "I'm already dying!"

Syaoran shook his head no, coming close again. "I came _back_ for you! I came back to _save_ you!" he pointed towards the younger Sakura with a trembling finger.

Sakura didn't even bother shifting her gaze to her younger self. She leaned back against the wall, the light of her portal sending shadows across her suddenly calm face. Her eyes became hooded as she tilted her head back wearily. "You came back for me." She stated as if she didn't believe a word of it. "I'm sure you did."

Syaoran dropped his hand, staring at her.

She clenched her jaw, the blood on her face such a contrast to her lovely yet pale skin.

And Syaoran realized at that moment that she wasn't Sakura. He understood that Yue and Keroberos were right. This wasn't Sakura. This wasn't the woman he fell in love with. Her eyes had never been this cold, so terrifying to behold. That expression of cold-heartedness had never crossed her face.

"I came back to save her, too." Sakura whispered and only then did she allow herself to look towards her younger self, expression softening the slightest bit. "I came back for her as well."

Sakura shivered under Eriol's arm, gazing blankly.

Syaoran swallowed and crept forward, pausing when she merely looked at him in defeat. "I don't understand, Sakura. Tell me what is going on." He pleaded.

The woman stared at her younger self again, green eyes shifting a bit as the light of her portal flared and then settled again. "I came back for her, to save her from you." She murmured, hand loosening on the arrow embedded in her stomach. "I came back to save her from an ill-fated love."

Syaoran blinked in confusion, glancing over his shoulder towards the younger self before looking toward Sakura once more. "What do you mean?" he whispered. 

Sakura exhaled, clenching her jaw and lifting a weak glare at him. "What do I mean." She echoed him coldly. "I'll tell you what I mean." And she sat up a bit more, wincing and hauling herself back against the wall once more. "_I_ was that girl." She pointed to Sakura who hid a bit behind Syaoran and Eriol. "That day, a long time ago… _this _day," she motioned toward the room, lifting her eyes toward the heavens, "I came here to fight by your side. And I was taken. By myself, an older version. She came back for my Cards, she told me. But when she saw me with you she decided to take me, to spare me."She cocked her head, gazing at him. "She hated you, so much. She would say your name and the vile was evident on her face. She _hated_ you, with all her heart and she mocked what we had."

Syaoran swallowed again, eyebrows drawing close.

"I was taken and she kept me there with her. So many years displaced, with nowhere to go. I had Yue, and Keroberos…" she looked toward her Guardians, expression soft once more, "but I didn't have _you_." And now she looked at him, that same expression aimed at him. _"I didn't have you."_

She shook her head, inhaling shakily and she lifted her gaze to the ceiling once more, green eyes painfully sorrowful. "It was all she ever said, that you didn't love me. That you had pitied me, perhaps, since the beginning. A lowly Card Mistress with no control over any of her power. How had I gotten the Cards when Syaoran was so much stronger, had trained from the beginning? It was all she questioned and she couldn't stand the fact that deep down, she still loved you."

Syaoran nodded, waiting for her to continue but not wanting to rush her.

She laughed slightly, wincing when the gesture caused her to stiffen. "I was foolish, I really was." She murmured. "I learned from her, learned everything about the Cards, how to modify them. She had already modified the Time Card and I thought to myself, _'When I get to be her age, I'll be just as powerful. I'll be able to do so much more. So that when I go back to Syaoran he'll welcome me and look upon me as an equal.'_" She looked at him, an eyebrow arching defiantly. "I held so much for you. So much…emotion."

Syaoran remained silent.

"I don't know why I did." She spat then, once more wiping at the blood, smearing it and looking at her soiled gloves. She pulled them off after a moment, flinging them aside and she stared at her hands. Still young looking. She lifted her head, looking toward him again. "After a while, I realized I was stronger than her. She hated you but I was stronger, having learned everything from her. And contrary to her feelings for you, I was still very much in love with you."

There was silence in the room when she paused, the faint thrum of the Lock Card as it held, the sizzle of her portal waiting for her still. She swallowed, licking her lips and frowning at the acrid taste of her own blood. 

"One day, I ran away. I still had my Cards. She had allowed me to keep them in exchange for her tutelage. She had long ago lost her own Cards, which was why she had come back for me. I think, in her own past your Clan had seized them from her but I never questioned it. Instead I did what she wanted. I used my Cards to help her and she taught me how to hate you."

Syaoran grimaced at the biting tone. Then he clenched his jaw. "But you ran away once, that's what you said." He continued.

She smiled at him, coldly. "Yes, I ran away once. I had my Cards, I had my Guardians. I was going to come home, stronger than ever. I was going to come home to you, to reclaim my life. And I did come home, Syaoran. I came home to see you. I opened the way with the Time Card and all I asked for was to see you. I didn't know how much time had passed and I didn't care as long as I could see you. See all of you." She let her eyes sweep the room, pause on every face. 

Eriol stared at her, feeling a strange premonition. As if he knew where she was going, what she was getting to.

"I came out not too far from your house and I went straight for it, thinking I was going to see you. At last, after so long being apart I was coming home. And I came around the back of the house and saw you. With Meilin." 

Eriol bowed his head, lips parted.

_That night. That night I felt her, I felt her presence. I thought she had been reborn and then I blamed it on insanity, thinking I felt things I wasn't feeling. And I was right…_

Syaoran was frowning. "I was with Meilin?" he asked softly. "What do you mean?"

Eriol slipped from his crouch to his knees, head hanging low. The look that must've been on her face. To finally come home and find him with another woman, find him with the woman he had been betrothed to. As if her love had never meant anything.

Sakura closed her eyes wearily, blinking rapidly. "I didn't understand." She whispered to the ceiling. "I didn't understand why I had come back and found you with her. On the balcony, holding her the way you should have held me. I didn't understand…"

Syaoran stared at her, eyes wide. "What…" he uttered, looking lost. And then suddenly he stiffened, so rigid he felt like he'd break under any kind of pressure. "The balcony…" And he saw the portal open in his mind, remembered questioning why Time had opened to a balcony in the middle of the night when he had asked to come back to save Sakura.

_"Xiao Lang, please don't do this again…"_

He inhaled, breath suddenly feeling very thin, as if he couldn't get enough of it, not enough in one breath to support him. He heard Meilin's voice in his head, suddenly felt her in his arms as he had held her that night.

_"I knew from the beginning…that marriage to you would only make me your wife. Not your love. And if she lived today she would be your wife as intended. But I'm your wife, Xiao Lang. Please don't leave me here like this…"_

"I didn't know what to do and _damn it!"_ she closed her eyes, face nearly crumbling into tears. "I didn't _understand!_ I didn't understand why I had been so _sure_ of what I felt and then have it all _flung back in my face!"_ She shook, her hand once more lifting to her stomach, wrapping around the arrow which continued to glow brilliantly. 

Syaoran was breathing just as heavily as she was. "I married her." He whispered faintly, sounding as if he felt her pain. "I married Meilin. The Clan wanted me to marry and I couldn't find you-"

Sakura laughed at him, sounding just the slightest bit insane. "The Clan…" she uttered, in a punch drunk tone. "Always the Clan. Everything is about the _Clan."_

Syaoran looked away in shame. Everything always _had_ been about the Clan. Deep down he had loved her but after her supposed death he had taken control of the Li Clan, had married Meilin because that's what they had wanted from him. What a selfish excuse to throw at her now.

"I went home." She said then, voice soft, very, very faint. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up, not wanting to meet his gaze. Tears were shimmering in her eyes and she swallowed, pushing them away. "I went back to where she had held me for so long and she was waiting for me. She knew what I would see which was why she had let me go, she told me later. Because she had been through it before. And she welcomed me home as if I were a long lost daughter." She tilted her head a bit, staring into nothing. "It was like I had a mother again, someone to watch over me. She was so compassionate. To everyone. She was happy to have Yue and Keroberos with her again through me and she wanted to take care of me forever." She sniffled, bloodied hand limp against her stomach. "But she couldn't stand you, Syaoran. She hated you with every fiber of her being."

"Which was why she came back." He said softly. "Why she crashed the party I held a few days ago."

Sakura almost didn't seem to hear him. "She had possession of the Cards that day. I allowed her to have them because she was still Mistress. Perhaps they had been taken from her but _I_ was her. The Cards would respond to her as they would me. And she went back to finish you off, finally."

Syaoran was nodding as it began to click. "But then I took the Cards from her, I was stronger and I took the Cards."

Sakura made a small noise like a snort. "Stronger." She muttered. She leveled cold eyes at him. "You have no _idea_ what strength is. What _power_ is! You took the Cards, _my cards_, from her! And she came back and she was old. I hadn't realized until then just how much time I had spent with her. It seemed like years one day and seconds the next. Because the Cards protect you, Syaoran." There was a small glimmer in her eyes as she spoke about them, and he realized it was because she no longer saw them as friends of hers but mere tools. "The Cards slow your aging, make you immune to many things. And while I remained young, she got older. And older. Until she came back from that little _excursion_ small and helpless, and died in my arms."

Keroberos came forth, golden eyes shimmering. She looked at him and her expression almost softened once more, eyebrows drawing in. And then she hardened, jaw clenching.

"You didn't have to." Keroberos whispered softly. "You didn't have to follow her ways. We wanted to protect you. We wanted to save you-"

"You can't save me." She growled at him, face looking at him almost in pity. 

Syaoran was hunched over, head bowed. "How did you come here today then?" he asked and he didn't lift his head to ask the question. "If I have the Cards how did you manage to make your way here today?"

Sakura looked at him, eyeing him in distaste, and a sneer crossed her face. "I'm powerful, Syaoran. Even without the Cards, I have magic here." She lifted her hand to her chest, wincing. "It didn't take much for me to come here. But I wanted those Cards, _her_ Cards." She motioned toward her younger self. "And I wanted to save her from you."

She fell silent, at last leaning her head back against Lock tiredly. And with a small wave of her hand she extinguished the portal behind her, exhaling as it shrank and vanished.

Syaoran didn't move, shoulders hunched in misery.

Sakura looked at him, a cold smile playing across her face. "Don't look so let down, Syaoran." She said to him softly, almost lovingly. "You won this time. We stop the cycle here." And she gestured toward her younger version without shifting her gaze from him. "But she knows the truth now. She knows everything-"

_"The truth?!"_ He suddenly exploded and she recoiled, caught off guard. He lifted his head, tears on his face, frame trembling. "The _truth?_ Don't you tell me _anything_ about truth! And don't you tell me I never loved you because I have spent the last five years looking for you, trying to understand what went _wrong!_ Trying to understand…to understand…" he motioned toward the ceiling, to the walls, to everything surrounding him, "to understand why I couldn't find you and who had taken you!"

Sakura stared at him, eyes wide.

He closed the gap between them once more, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her. "I hurt everyone. _Everyone!_ Because I couldn't find you and I couldn't live without you! And it wasn't just me." He shook his head. "Tomoyo-san. Eriol. Your family. Do you know how it felt for me to have to tell them that you had died but that there was no body? That I just knew you were gone?"

She tried to pry his fingers off but she couldn't manage a grip and he realized suddenly that she didn't have strength to her. Hardly any. He softened his hold a bit but not enough for her to wrench his hands off.

"I came here to save you today. I came to stop the Mage that had taken you and I was so sure that with everyone behind me we would do it. I would kill the Mage and I would save your younger self and with that done I would cease to exist. Because my timeline was wretched. Cursed. With you gone no one was complete. No one was happy."

Sakura struggled now, angrily. "You're lying. You're _lying-"_ she growled, trying to pull away and fling him off at the same time.

He fought her, once more taking hold of her shoulders and she grimaced but he didn't care. He shook her, causing her to groan painfully. "We can end it here, Sakura. You can come back with me and everything will be good. We'll be together again-"

_"I'm not going back!"_ she shouted angrily and she shoved him off her a bit. "It ends here already but no matter _what_ I won't go back with you!"

"Then go back for Tomoyo." Eriol cut in and he rose to his full height, dark robes hanging around his frame. "Go back for Tomoyo. For Touya-kun. Fujitaka-san. Go back for them if for no one else."

Syaoran lifted his hands to her face, thumb running over the drying blood on her face. "Come back for me." He whispered.

She stilled in his arms, stared at him from inches away, at his mouth and then his eyes. And tears slowly rose in her eyes, blurred her vision. He leaned closer, intimately, feeling her gasps on his lips. 

_"For me."_

Beside Eriol the younger Sakura reached for Syaoran, taking hold of his robe fearfully. He looked at her, reaching up to grasp her hand and she whispered, "I don't want to become like that, Syaoran. I don't _want _that-"

"It's not going to happen." Syaoran comforted her, drawing her close. "It's not going to, I swear it."

Sakura gazed at them, swallowing painfully and then her eyes shifted back to Syaoran, breath rapid. "I'm not going back." She repeated firmly, inhaling raspily. And she suddenly lifted her bloodied hand, clutching his wrist with a frantic grip. "But I'm not going back because I can't live with it. I can't live with my feelings because I know they'll never change. I've spent too many years believing the same thing and I can't go back anymore, I can't believe in the old ways."

Syaoran stared at her, tears rising in his eyes. 

## Please don't do this…

"I loved you so much-" he murmured to her as if it were an excuse for her.

She gazed at him, her eyes scanning his face, his emotions. And she smiled then, a hint of the old Sakura there. The compassion, the tender love. 

## There you are…at last…

"And no matter how much I told myself I hated you, I loved you even more." She said softly.

Then, very gently, very slowly, she leaned forward and brushed a kiss to his lips. A painful, heart-wrenching kiss that made the tears come down on Syaoran's face. Her fingers lifted, tracing his lips and she kissed him once more, body trembling, her own tears trickling down. 

"Things will change now." Yue said from close by, gray eyes lifting to the ceiling. "The timeline is restored."

Sakura nodded faintly, leaning against Syaoran and allowing him to embrace her tenderly. "Will you stay here with me?" she asked him, eyes shut.

"Always." He answered her firmly. "Wherever you are I will be with you." And he caught sight of something shimmering around her neck. Slowly, he reached up and pulled forth a long necklace, a slender band hanging from it. He gazed at the band, recognizing it, thumb running over its smoothness. And then he lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

Sakura opened her eyes to watch him, blinking, jaw clenching as she sniffled. And she noticed the same necklace around his neck, the partner to her band hanging from his. A sorrowful expression crossed her face as she found it painfully familiar, and she leaned into him once more, burying her face in his neck. "Just…hold me now. Until it's all over."

Syaoran did as she asked, embracing her tightly, feeling his tears drop from his face onto her shoulder. He didn't ask what she meant by _over_. He already knew.

He held her for a long while, no sound in the room. Nothing but the thrum of Lock.

Her breathing was shallow against his skin, her chest rising very slightly. He inhaled, closing his eyes when he took in her sweet scent. So familiar. Untouched by her anger. It came from her hair and from her skin, the scent of cherry blossoms and flowers, fruits. A natural scent. 

_"If something were to ever go wrong…would you still love me? Always?"_

Syaoran inhaled again, wanting to stop the tears that were rushing to his eyes. Hearing every breath she took, feeling her weak body try for another. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair_. It should have been him to fall away, should have been him to suffer. Not Sakura. Not her.

_"I would love you with everything I am, for the rest of my life. No matter what."_

Her chest slowly fell. And it didn't rise again.

He opened his eyes slowly, his tears preventing him from opening them any wider than slits and he felt all her weight against him. Her frailness. Her mortality. And he could barely stop what sounded like a muffled whimper from traveling passed his lips. With a soft breath he leaned his head down, inhaling once more and allowing her scent to overwhelm him, and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, hands holding her.

Blue mist rose between them and as he pulled away a bit the arrow lodged in her stomach vanished into smoke.

Close behind, Arrow bowed, her bow and arrow before her and she also vanished, returning to card form.

Syaoran slowly pulled away fully, Sakura's limp form draping over his arm lifelessly. He lifted a hand, amber eyes glistening with unshed tears and he brushed back her hair from her face. Her soft skin was pale with the stillness of death, lips parted gently. He settled her on the floor, rising away from her form achingly. 

And it was then he saw the room flicker. The Lock Card seemed to blink, as did everyone in the room. Except for the young Sakura and Syaoran. He looked toward Eriol, already understanding. "We did it. Which means we don't exist anymore, do we?"

Eriol shook his head, eyes closed as if he were concentrating. After another moment he came out of it and slowly looked toward the young Sakura and Syaoran, who were staring at Syaoran uncertainly.

Syaoran moved toward them, feeling as if he floated. They stared at him as he paused before them and then he crouched, feeling himself flicker again. "Everything is fixed now." He said to himself and to Sakura gently, looking from one face to the other. "There's nothing to worry about anymore."

His younger counterpart nodded wordlessly and he realized that for once, he was happy he was the kind of person to usually fall for anything. 

Sakura, on the other hand, was confused. "Will that happen to us?" she asked faintly, clutching at Syaoran tightly.

And Syaoran smiled at her, reaching out to touch her cheek. "No. Not anymore." He answered. "But I need a favor from the both of you, one you both need to agree to before I leave."

They nodded, both unsure.

Syaoran's smile widened. "Promise me, no matter what, you'll always love each other. You'll never let anything come between you, nothing as small as misunderstandings and nothing as big as death." He shook his head. "Nothing."

They nodded again, staring at him. And his younger self said firmly, _"Nothing."_

Syaoran looked at them both together, and felt the weightlessness again. He rose away from them, stepping back to join Eriol and the Guardians. And he lifted a hand toward Sakura, wanting to touch her again. 

_"Aishiteru."_

She gazed at him, a small smile crossing her face and she mouthed the same to him, drawing closer to her own Syaoran. And with her, his jaw clenched, Syaoran looked like maybe, just maybe this time around, he could take on the world and make it.

A moment later the weightlessness increased until, to Syaoran, it felt like he flew. His fingers were transparent as he looked down at them and he turned to look at Yue and Keroberos, Nakuru and Spinel Sun in his peripheral vision. "It was a short ride," he said, referring to himself as Card Master, "but it was worth it."

Eriol clasped his shoulder, a smile on his face.

And then he felt nothing, flying into the face of oblivion.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Eriol sat up in his armchair, tons and tons of visions flying through his mind. A soft voice whispered in his mind, sounding remarkably much like his.

_My present to you. So that it never happens again…_

And he suddenly saw. Everything. Everything that shouldn't have happened but that had. To his counterpart, in a dream. He blinked, memories flying through his head and he couldn't catch them, not really, but he knew they would come again, when he least expected it. He watched as much as he could, experiencing the emotion and the utter sorrow of that dream world. 

_"You don't have to say it, I know."_

_"You **don't** know. You don't know what I feel for you because I never told you. Because I didn't want to ever be happy again and you **always** made me happy. Always. Half the time I didn't know whether to love you because you wanted to love me, or turn you away because you had no right to do so. And now, I don't want you to go. I'm scared to let you go."_

_"You never held on. And I wanted you to, so badly."_

_"I'm holding on now. I'm holding on now, Eriol, don't you feel me? Please don't let go now. Not now. Eriol…"_

_"I have to let go." _

_"Not yet. Not until we part. Not until then. I want to stay with you until I can't anymore." _

Eriol blinked, trying to understand, trying to place the other voice and only then recognizing it. Only then understanding that this was trying to tell him something. 

_"I love you."_

With a start he rose from his armchair, looking around. What _was_ this? 

"Tomoyo-san?"

His voice came again, in his ear, bouncing around his head. _"Be happy."_ And then, just as simple as that the voice was gone as was the strange presence he hadn't realized he had been feeling until it had gone. He inhaled shakily and reexamined all the new memories in his head.

And only then did he lunge toward his front hallway, taking hold of his jacket on his way out of the house.

Tomoyo opened her front door, eyes wide. "Eriol-kun?" she asked in surprise and she squeaked as he suddenly embraced her, his breathing labored in his ear.

"I didn't know. I didn't know." He was murmuring.

"Nani?" she asked and she pulled back a bit, hands lifting to his face. "Eriol, what is it? Calm down, what's wrong?" 

He gazed at her from inches away, trying to control his breathing. And then he suddenly didn't care, just as long as he didn't delay anymore. Delay the way he had in his dream.

_"I love you."_

Tomoyo stared at him, a deep crimson blush staining her cheeks. 

He knew what she was going to say. It was too early in the relationship to be saying that, he didn't know what he was thinking. He had been drinking perhaps? She was going to ask him to breathe again so that she could sniff for alcohol on his breath…

"I love you, too."

They both froze as she said it, both staring at each other. And then Tomoyo ducked her head, utterly and totally embarrassed but smiling nonetheless.

Eriol didn't care. With an identical smile on his face he swept her back into his arms, practically twirling her around. 

"Eriol!"

And he silenced her protest with a kiss.

_'Cause you're all I want,_

_you're all I need,_

_You're everything,_

_Everything_

_ _

_How can I stand here with you,_

_and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this?_

Sakura looked down at Syaoran's hand, fingers intertwined with hers. His engagement band shone on his finger in the red-gold of the sunset. She lifted her own hand, trying to make the gesture unnoticeable. Her own band also shone, reflecting the gleam of the evening star. She gazed at it for a long moment, fingers trembling the slightest bit.

Syaoran's lips pressed to her cheek in a slow, tender kiss and she looked at him, turning her head in his direction. He smiled at her faintly, fingers massaging hers. 

"What is it?" he asked her quietly, shifting a bit on the park bench.

She blinked, wide-eyed, and then shook her head, smiling back in embarrassment. "Iie. It's nothing." She murmured.

He tilted his head, eyebrows drawing together. "It's about the battle. With our…future selves." He stated slowly, fingers tightening on hers.

She shook her head again. "No-"

"Yes." He cut her off and he leaned closer, drawing her near. "Yes, it is about that." He continued in that same gentle tone. He pulled on her, voice lowering. "It's about what happened between you and me. In a future that shouldn't have existed."

She realized she was still disagreeing with him, motioning with her head. 

His hand caught her face, stopping her in mid-shake. "Yes." He declared and he let his thumb run over her cheek. "You're scared, still."

She stared at him, looked into those eyes and she couldn't have lied to him about anything. She doubted she ever could have, much less have turned on him. Her lips trembled for a moment and he saddened instantly, fingers moving to her mouth.

"Don't do that. Not that look. You scare me with that look."

Sakura smiled half-heartedly at him. "I don't understand how it can happen, Syaoran. How I can ever hate you. Even if we weren't together, even if you were betrothed to someone else, I don't know if I could ever hate you."

He gazed at her, eyes widening slowly. And for a moment he didn't say anything, lips parting but no words coming out.

"We have so little time." She whispered. "So little time and so much to do."

His expression wavered the slightest bit and he looked down at their hands still intertwined. Absentmindedly, the fingers of his other hand brushed over her cheek, tracing circles. 

And then he suddenly straightened, taking hold of both her hands and looking up at her as he rose from the bench to kneel before her. She followed his movements with her eyes, her own slowly growing bigger.

"Marry me. Marry me _now._ Forget the wedding, forget the whole thing. A year is too long to wait." He whispered urgently, fingers so tight she feared he would break her bones. "Marry me now, this very minute."

"Syaoran-" she gasped.

He gazed up at her, jaw tight. "You said it yourself. We have so little time. So much to do." He shook his head. "I want to do all those things with you. I never want to be apart from you because…because I can't comprehend _not_ being with you. I can't even think of what life would be like without you much less actually _live_ a life like that. I can't."

Sakura stared at him, struck dumb. And as he continued to gaze at her, her expression softened and she managed to pull her hands free, lifting them to cup his face tenderly. "Syaoran." She murmured, and she leaned forward, leaving a lingering kiss on his smooth forehead, "We have so little time, yes. But what matters is what we do with that time. Who we spend it with. Who we share it with. If we only had tomorrow, then yes. I would marry you today. Because I would be leaving this world with you. But there are so many other people we have to share the time with." She pulled back to look at him once more, fingers pushing away unruly brown hair and running over the fine lines of his face. "I'm only getting married once, Syaoran. That one time is with you. And I'm not going anywhere anymore. Not anymore."

Syaoran gazed at her, as if seeing her for the first time. His eyes scanned every detail of her face, memorizing and storing away. "I think about it, also." He murmured. "About the life I would have led had we not been saved." He shook his head. "I die only thinking about it. Thinking you were dead somewhere, leaving me behind."

Sakura nodded slowly, face mournful. "But unlike that life, we're going to be together in this one. Always."

He nodded firmly. "Always."

She smiled at him sweetly, caressing his face. And she leaned forward the rest of the way, dropping a soft kiss against his mouth. He rose the rest of the way to meet the kiss, hands cupping her knees.

_"Syaoran!"_

For a moment they stiffened in that exact spot, lips pressed together. Then, as the cry came again, _"Syaoran! Where **are** you?"_ Sakura recoiled as if struck by lightning, eyes widening.

"Oh, no." she whispered.

Syaoran was already up off his knees, taking hold of her hand and yanking her to her feet. "Run!" he hissed as he pulled her along.

And Meilin came out into the clearing, looking around the empty park with her hands on her hips. "Syaoran! I know you're here with her!" she shouted, feigning anger. "The least you could do is pick me up at the _airport!"_

From behind a tree Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "You didn't!" she gasped, a faint smile curling her lips as he laughed silently. "You _forgot?"_

"I did." He nodded.

But a moment later she didn't care because he pulled her close again and kissed her, a long, breathtaking kiss.

"Syaoran! Grr, when I _find_ him-"

And they laughed quietly, lost in each other's arms.

FIN

Hi everyone! I hope this story wasn't TOO angsty for you all. Yeah right, this has to be one of my most angstiest stories yet. Is that even a WORD? Anyways, thank you all my faithful readers and newcomers. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. It was just something that came up as I wrote another, original piece. So once more, thank you for reading. I'm off to try and finish The Haunting and finally try my hand at that Yue-Nakuru fic. Which should be quite interesting seeing as how I haven't seen enough CCS in Japanese to see how Yue and Nakuru react to each other (Yue and Nakuru, not Yukito and Akizuki. If you ask me Yukito should just step up to Akizuki, be like, "Oh, no, b*tch, Touya's MY man so back off!" and I'd be a happy little camper. ).

Whatever the point, thank you all once again for making me laugh and for teaching me. Definitely. =)

Take care!

Oh and the song lyrics above are from a song called Everything by Lifehouse. Very slow at first. Very cool. ;)

Bye!

Luv,

Aeslinn 


End file.
